Her hero
by Univerzes
Summary: I suck at summaries so... All I gotta say is just read it lol. I'm editing a few of the chapters but yeah. ENJOY! LEAVE A REVIEW, FOLLOW, FAVORITE. ENJOY ITTTTTT
1. Chapter 1

_**Okay so I'm gonna do another LaLu fanfic cuz XD why not ? Oh and guys I will be writing stories with NALU and Gruvia so don't tell me I can and can't thank you. Disclaimer I do NOT own fairy tail! Here we go~**_

It was a Saturday morning, the sun is shining and the birds are chirping. Lucy didn't really have to go anywhere so she took her time getting dressed this morning. She got out of her grayish blue bed and went to take a bath/shower. She used her vanilla and strawberry scented body wash, which was her absolute Favorite. After a while she got out of the shower and brushed her teeth walking out of the bathroom in only a towel.

Lucy went through her clothes sighing softly as she could decide what to wear, even though she had A LOT of clothes. She scans through her clothes and instead of her old short skirts and tank that barely covered her chest she starts pulling out some ripped dark blue skinny jeans, a black tank top and some black combat boots. She grabbed a metal necklace and put that on walking over to her make-up dresser lightly applying some make-up. She eventually called out cancer and had him curl her hair. Once she was done she looked at herself in the mirror and nodded in approval. She grabbed her keys and headed out the door with a small smile on her face.

After a while of walk she enters the guild humming softly, saying "hey" or "good morning" to everyone that was in the guild. She used to be on team Natsu, but things changed once Lisanna came back. Natsu wanted to be with her more, Gray and Erza always found her weak but they never said anything until a few months ago. Natsu also ended up calling her a slut, whore, telling her how weak and pathetic she was and how she should leave the guild. But hey that was a few months ago this is now. No, Lucy does not talk to Team Natsu, she ignores them as much as possible and that annoys them sometimes when they want to try and talk to her but hey. Can you blame her?

Lucy walked over to Mirajane and sat down at the bar taking a deep breath, Mirajane eyeing her giggling softly, as she walks over to the blonde girl.

"Hey Lu-chan, can I get you anything Hun?" Lucy looked up to see the White Haired take over Mage and smiled at her

"Hey Mira-nee, and yes can I just have a vanilla milkshake please?"

"Of course! I'll be back in a little with your order." She walks away a huge smile on her face. Lucy laughs shaking her head.

She pulls out her book that's she's writing, putting on her glasses as well her hair moves to one side as she starts writing getting lost in her writing her head leaning side to side every once and awhile. What she didn't notice was that she was being watched by a salmon color haired Mage while his girlfriend was clinging to him smiling and laughing.

Natsu had finally gotten with Lisanna right when she came back, which lead into him wanting to spend time with her which lead into him kicking Lucy off the team. She was heartbroken but at the time he didn't care. Now he misses his Luce, her smile, her scent and everything. He missed her yelling and missed going on missions with her and Happy. Everytime he tried to talk to her she would completely ignore him. That made him even more sad. Eventually he had given up but that doesn't mean he's still not protective of her. He loves his girlfriend but he also wants Lucy back as well and dammit he was gonna get her back. No matter how long it'd take.

Lucy finally looked up from her book when she say Mira put her milkshake down next to her, she muttered a "thank you" and went back to writing sipping her drink every once and awhile. After what had seemed like an hour or three or four she put her book away, sighing softly. She looks at her empty milkshake before turning around looking at everyone. But bad choice because as soon as she turned around a chair was instantly met with her face. Lucy falls down and everyone gasps looking at her worried. Mira rushes over past the bar and over to her kneels down next to her helping her up slowly.

"Lucy! Are you okay..?!" She looks very worried at Lucy and she laughs waving her hand wincing.

"Y-yea I'm fine... I just have a mega headache now.. But who in the FUCK threw the chair?!" Her voice was demanding, everyone instantly point at Gray and Natsu as they instantly paled when Lucy got up. But before she could make her way over to them they were both struck with lightning. Everybody instantly looked over at the Lightning Mage who just causally make his way over to Lucy ignoring everyone else. He looks down at her putting a hand against her forehead shaking his head.

"Go home." Lucy looked up at him confused as well as everyone else did too. He looked down at her raising an eyebrow. "Didn't you just hear me? I said. Go. Home." His voice was demanding causing her to squeak and walk past him heading for the door.

"Lucy!" Mira yelled before she could leave the guild. "We're having a party tonight at 8 don't be late!" She smiles bright laughing. Lucy nods and walks out of the guild heading home rubbing her head along the way really not interested in people right now. Once she gets home she takes her jeans off starting to strip, leaving her in her blue Lacy set of undergarments when Natsu goes busting through her window, her eyes widening and blushing darkly.

"NATSU! GET. OUT." She was beyond embarrassed but at the same time pissed off that he had the nerve to talk to her after what happened.

"No. Luce we need to talk. Right now." His voice was demanding but she didn't care for his reasons or excuses she just wanted him OUT.

"No Natsu get out. Right now. I am almost fully naked. I have a headache. I just want to lay down. And I do NOT want to talk to you. Now get out!" She whined but her tone was very serious but Natsu didn't back down. Instead he blushed and grabbed her pinning her against the wall his body pressed tight against hers. Lucy's eyes widen her eyes looking into his, glaring at him trying hard not to move.

"Natsu. If you do not let me go this instant not only will I beat you but I will never speak to you again." Her voice was threatening and partly a growl, but Natsu STILL didn't give up. He was going to talk to her one way or another.

"No. You're going to listen to me Luce."

"Natsu I don't care."

"I don't care Luce! I miss you okay?! I miss going on missions with you. I miss you arguing with happy, I miss your smile, your laugh. The way your eyes light up when you find a new key Luce. I miss the way you'd kick me out of bed when I came in, in the middle of the night. Luce I miss you so much and I'm not letting you go until you forgive me." Lucy was tired of everything her head throbbing as she stares at Natsu. His body still pressed tightly up against her own which make her cautious.

"Natsu.." Her voice was quiet yet threatening. "I do not care. You hurt me greatly and I want you to let me go and GET. OUT. Before I scream for help." Natsu eyes flared up with a small flame and his fist punched the wall right next to her head causing her to flinch and whimper.

"Luce. I am not letting you go nor will you scream for help. I am NOT letting you go Luce."

"Natsu. If you do not let me go I will scream." She glared daggers at him her hands still pinned up above her head.

"Do it. I dare you, but you'll make me do something that you'll hate me for." He warned her but she didn't care she just wanted him gone.

"HE-Mmm!" Before she could finish Natsu's lips slammed down into her eyes she starts squirming trying to break free. Natsu's left hand grabbed both of her wrists keeping her pinned as his other hand slowly slide down her body grabbing her left breast tightly, moving it around in a circular motion. Tears slide down her face as she tries as hard as she can to get free but can't. She prays that someone would come help her.

Outside Laxus was heading to Lucy's house, his hands in his pockets leaning back listening to his music on his sound pod at full blast. The girls his past eyeing his body as he wore a tight black button up shirt that showed off his muscles perfectly, maroon colored pants that made his ass... So delightful and finally some black dress shoes to finish off the look. When he got to her house he noticed her window open and his eyebrow raised. He took his sound pod off and turned it off focusing on what's going on inside. He didn't really catch anything besides her close to screaming for help but instead of flashing where she was. He decided to flash in the next room.

He made his way over to where he was stand directly behind the person who was keeping her pinned. His eyes widened before narrowing a dark aura giving off but Natsu didn't noticed as his hand continue to explore Lucy's body going lower, still kissing her. Lucy's eyes open, tears upon tears pouring out of her eyes as she stares at Laxus in the eyes. Her eyes basically pleading for help, making Laxus let out a very low, deep, and terrifying growl causing Natsu to stop and slowly turn around looking at him. Natsu instantly paled his grip never fading on Lucy as he stares at Laxus his eyes never leaving him.

"What... Do you think... You're doing.. _Nastu_..." His voice got lower and more threatening as he walked towards him. Natsu instantly let go of Lucy and backed away head towards the window his hands up like he's surrendering.

"N-n-nothing! I was trying to talk to Luce but she would talk to me so.." He glances at Lucy then at Laxus as he backs away faster

"So you decided to almost _rape_ her...?! " say Laxus was mad wouldn't even come close to it. Nor would furious, but let's just say Natsu's life was basically hanging on with a very thin line.

"I wasn't raping her! " he protests close to the window now he was about to take his chance to escape as fast as he could.

"Oh really?! Then what do you call that?!" He poked to Lucy who was on the floor crying her eyes out, hugging herself as she doesn't look at either of them. "Natsu Dragneel. I am going to _Kill_ you." But before Laxus could get his hands on him Natsu was long gone. Laxus was tempted to go after him and kill him but first he needed to take care of Lucy.

Laxus walks over to Lucy who was still crying and gently picked her up causing her to whimper. He felt her small delicate size trembling in his hand as he carried her to her bed gently setting her down. He was about to walk away when she grabbed his hand.

"Please... Don't go.." Her voice was shaking and cracking as she still cried. Laxus didn't say anything besides strip to his boxers forcing Lucy to blush, but she moved over for him and he crawled in. He wrapped his large muscular arms around her small figure pulling her close to his chest.

"Sleep... The party starts in a few hours, we're going together." Lucy just nodded and snuggled close to him taking a deep breath slowly dozing off. While Laxus' face dug into her hair taking a deep breath of it the scent of vanilla and strawberries filling his nose. He groaned happily and closed his eyes letting sleep take over him.

Meanwhile, Natsu ran far enough from him and was sitting down in the woods panting softly on a rock. His eyes narrowed into slits like a dragons as he growls deeply. He looks up into the sky letting out a Rawr fire coming out of his mouth. He takes a deep breath still growling as he walked around.

"Lucy... You will become mine.. Whether it's by force or not... You WILL BE MINE!" He Rawr out and punched a tree causing it fall making a loud bang. He slowly stalked back to the house only to find his girlfriend sitting on the couch a worried expression on her face causing him to go instantly back to normal.

"Natsu!" She got up and ran over to him, checking him over for injuries. "Are you okay I was worried..."

"Yea of course!" He gave his signature grin causing her to sigh in relief and smile. Lisanna leaned in and gave him a kiss, which of course he returned, her arms snaking around his neck and his around her waist. As he kissed her he couldn't help but think about Lucy and how he was gonna make her his.

 ** _Well that's chapter 1! Tell me what you think about it leave a review please :3 I'll try to update as soon as possible! Love you guys, see you next time_** _ **hehe.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**_Hey guys! Who's ready for chpt 2?! Me! Haha okay so this chpt is gonna revolve around... Nvm just read it! I do NOT own fairy tail ;3_**

A few hours later Lucy wakes up to a pair of large arms wrapped around her small waist. She rolls over carefully looking at Laxus, the incident slowly flood back into her memory slowly. Lucy blushes as she notices that he's in his boxers and she's in her undergarments. She takes a deep breath her hand slowly moving up Laxus' large as her delicate finger grazing it softly and slowly. She works her way up to his eye tracing his scar. A lot of people found his scar to be gross or scary or intimidating, but not her. Lucy loved his scar, she found it sexy and that it suit him.

She continues to trace over his scar a small smile on her lips, her fingers trailing down from his scar past his nose. Her finger lingers at his nose giggling quietly to herself at how big it is. Lucy's finger trails lower stopping when it comes to his lips, her fingers lightly tracing over it. Her hand goes up into his hair play with it a small gasp escaping her lips surprised at how soft it is. Lucy stops moving and looks at him, then at his lips slowly leaning close giving him a small gentle kiss. Pulling away a little bit.

"Thank you... " she rests her forehead against his before slipping out of his arms quietly and heading to the bathroom to shower.

Laxus was awake the whole time. He was admiring her as she slept but he didn't say anything. Once he felt that she was awake he decided to pretend he was asleep. He felt Lucy turn around and stare at him as her small delicate finger moved up his large muscular arms. It took him everything not to flex. He was nervous when her hand slide up to his scar on his eye. Laxus felt her trace it a few times before hearing her giggling once she stopped at his nose.

He assumed it was nothing but then again she was giggling at his NOSE. Was she laughing because it's big? He was pouting internally, and Laxus NEVER pouts.. EVER. But once he feels her fingers graze his lips he internally started cheering for himself, his ego grew even more when he heard her gasp as how soft his gorgeous hair was. But what really got him was when she kissed him. It took EVERYTHING for Laxus not to "wake up" and kiss her to death. He felt her slip out of his arms and waiting until she was in the bathroom before opening his eyes.

"Damn..." His hand went to his lip smirking before making a weird face. "What the fuck.. I'm like a fucking girl high schooler." He looked at the time and saw it was 6:30pm and he got up. He walks over to the bathroom and knocked on the door. He chuckled when he heard a squeak. "Hey Lucy I'm gonna head home, shower and start getting dressed for the party. I'll see you there. Bye Lucy." Before he could wait for a response he zapped out of the house leaving Lucy alone.

Lucy was relaxing in the shower a huge smile plastered on her face. She let out a loud squeal that she was going with Laxus. She used her strawberry and vanilla body wash like always and washed her hair with vanilla shampoo and conditioner. After showering she got out, she wrapped a towel around her and brushed her teeth. Once she was done she walked out sighing softly. She head to her closet looking at her dresses.

She grabs her tight black dress that was like another skin to her. The dress was a low V-cut which was kept together by a chain with a lightning bolt on it. It showed her chest off pretty nicely and along with her curves. It stopped mid-thigh, at the end there were small lightning bolts going up the dress disappearing once it reaches her chest. Her shoes were nice black strap on heels that showed of her long slim legs. She put on some make up and called cancer out to do her hair. Normally she'd curl it but this time she just had him straighten it and let it how. Her hair was long it want to her mid-back. After deciding she liked the way she look she grabbed her keys and headed out the door.

By the time she arrives at the guild around 8:05pm looking around in surprise to see this many people. She heads straight for the bar getting compliments along the way. Once she spots Cana and Levy she makes her way over to them smiling at them.

"Hey Lu-chan/Lucy!" They two girls say it at the same time. Levy was dressed up in a flowy orange dress that showed off her small appearance with some flats, while Cana... She basically just wore a dress that only covered her boobs, and ass. Even then they were hardly covered.

"Hey levy, hey Cana. You two look amazing!" Lucy started up a conversation with the girls which last for a while before the doors open. All three of them look at it and Lucy pales some.

It was Natsu and Lisanna. The man that basically almost raped her. Natsu was staring at her a sadistic grin coming to his face before going back to his signature grin as he talks to his friends."Oh god.." Was all Lucy could think. A few minutes later Natsu was making his way over to Lucy, his grin coming back but instantly stop when Laxus grabbed Lucy and pulled her onto the dance floor as a slow song came on.

"Don't worry. He won't touch you or try to touch you when I'm around." Laxus said calmly Lucy slowly nodding as she glanced at Natsu, who looked like he was about to murder someone.

"Laxus... I'm scared... I can't handle him on my own, what if you're not next to me and he tries to hurt me or.. Or ra-" Laxus cuts her off with a soft kiss making Natsu growl and walk away.

"Lucy like I said. He won't touch you when I'm around." He chuckles and Lucy smiles knowing she's safe with him. But was she really..?

After a while of dancing Lucy went outside for a breath of fresh air but little did she know Natsu followed her. She leaned against the wall closing her eyes for a second. Natsu took that moment and covered her mouth with his left hand while his other one trailed down her body and between her legs forcing them apart.

Lucy opened her mouth and bit his hand making him Yelp in pain pulling it back but still not letting her go. She took this moment and yelled for Laxus name causing Natsu to wrap his arm around her throat. Laxus appear and boy was he PISSED!

"Natsu. Let. Her. Go." He growled slowly stalking towards the two. But Natsu smirk and shook his head.

"Nu uh uh. Laxus you move any closer and I'll fuck her. Right here. Right now." He has a devil's smirk. He wasn't joking, Laxus and Lucy knew that. Lucy was trying very hard to fight back the tears that threatened to pour as she looked as Laxus helplessly.

"Natsu I swear to god if you don't let her GO." Laxus took a step forward, which caused Natsu to grab Lucy's dress, as if he was about to tear it open.

"Natsu stop... Please stop..." Lucy's voice is pleading as she tries but Natsu chuckles his mouth leaning close to her ear still looking at Laxus.

"Tsk tsk tsk.. You should've forgave me while you had the chance lu-" before Natsu could continue he was struck with lightning multiple times. Laxus walked over to him, picking him up and shocking him more.

"This little fucker deserves to die. " Laxus throws him into a dumpster and walks back over to Lucy picking her up bridal style. "C'mon Lucy, we're going to my place. You'll be safe there." Lucy can't say anything. All she does is nod.

Laxus starts walking into the woods with her in his hands, Lucy trembling like before but this time only worse. Laxus whispered soothing things into her ear which causes her to slowly calm down. Once she was calm he started telling her stories about his life, a way for her to get to know him better. After a while of walking they were close to making it to his house, when a fire dragon roar hit the too causing Laxus to drop Lucy and fall himself.

"Lucy! Get in the house. You'll be safe there." Without a second thought or even a hesitation Lucy ran to Laxus house onto to be it by fire burning her left leg greatly. She screamed in pain but limped into the house anyway locking the door crying as she slide down against the wall. She wasn't just crying for herself. But she was crying for the pain she was in, for the hell she created, for the problems she brought on Laxus, for making Natsu go insane. She was crying about everything. At this point in time her world was truly falling apart. And it only got worse from there.

Outside was the worse. Natsu was getting struck by lightning so many times it gave him some uh.. Some pretty bad burns..? Laxus wasted no time trying to kill him but didn't. Why you might ask. Because Laxus loved Lucy and it wouldn't make anything better. It would make it worse and he loved fairy tail. He would be banned from fairy tail, a murderer and that's not what he wanted at all.

But what he did do what zap Natsu far far away to where it would take him a very long time to get back. Once he was done he sighed softly before his eyes snapping open and running to the house. He tried to open the door but realized it was locked and zapped in. Laxus started panicking when he couldn't find Lucy but used his hearing and followed it into the bathroom where she was sitting on the ground crying. He walks over to her and knelt down looking at her 2nd degree burn.

"Lucy... This is gonna hurt but I need to clean it..." She whimpers nodding and grabs a towel biting it hard. Laxus light grabs her legs and starts cleaning the burn Lucy screaming into the pillow due to the amount of pain. Once he was done cleaning it he grabbed some bandages and wrapped it around the wound carefully. He picked her up and carried her into his room setting her on the bed carefully. He walked away for 5 minutes and comes back to her being asleep. He crawled into bed with her and kissed her forehead wrapping his arms protectively around her growling softly. "Mine.."

While Laxus and Lucy were asleep, Natsu was slowly starting to wake up. He was looking around trying to figure out where the hell he was. He was growl and panting heavily kicking and punching down tree. Natsu had lost his mind. He didn't care cause he wanted one thing. Lucy. And by damn he was gonna get her. He took a deep breath trying to calm down but the more he thought about her and Laxus the more it pissed him off. But hey, that was okay because in the end. He still had to find his way home and he had no clue where he was.

 _ **Sorry this chapter was short, I'm a little tired. I'll make sure chapter 3 is longer I promise! Goodnight guys I'll see you tomorrow. Leave a review on wha**_ _ **t you think!**_


	3. Chapter 3

**_Hey guys so let's just jump right into it! I do not own fairy tail :3_**

Natsu looked around trying to find where he was. He had no clue. He didn't even have a scent to find that would help him go back. He was stuck in some woods. He started walking trying to find his way out. His breath was heavily as his eyes were glowing a fiery red. He was sniffing his way out of the woods.

Once he was out he instantly headed for a train station looking very pissed. He bought a train ticket to fiore which bad for him would take at least 4 days and he'd had to switch trains but he just wanted to see Lucy. The thought of being away from her just drove him crazy, he wanted to feel his lips against her soft smooth skin. See the tears running down her face as he fucked her. He wanted her, and he wanted her bad.

But Laxus.. But Laxus ALWAYS got in his way. Wherever Lucy was that bastard would be right next to her. Guarding her like a puppy dog and he HATED it. It always set his blood into a boil, but was he gonna give up? Of course not, not even a little. He was trying to figure out a way to get him away from her, even if it meant a horrible "accident" would happen..

Lucy had woken up and got up stretching, since she spent the night at Laxus house she didn't really have any clothes but she didn't care. Laxus was already awake and downstairs reading a newspaper and sipping his coffee. Lucy got up and took a shower walking down in one of his big shirts. Laxus chuckled before turning serious looking at her which make her shiver some

"Lucy. We need to tell Gramps today about HIM." She saw nothing but serious in him, she knew he was right. So she sighed.

"Okay.. Let's go right now. I want to get this over with as soon as possible." Laxus just nodded and grabbed her zapping to the guild.

Inside of the guild everyone was there, they were laughing and drinking all having a good time. Lightning started striking in the guild, everybody turned and looked at it. Once the two blondes appeared everybody's jaw dropped, not because they came in together but because of what Lucy was WEARING! Mirajane started screaming "blue eyed blonde haired babies!"

Laxus and Lucy didn't really pay attention to them as they headed up to Gramps office, Lucy knocking on the door lightly. They waited until they heard a "come in." Once they entered they sat down on the two chairs that faced his desk. Gramps started at the two with a raised eyebrow noting Lucy's… Attire but along with the worry look on her face.

"Well, what brought you to my office my dear children?" His eyes wandered from Laxus to Lucy. Laxus of course was the first one to speak up.

"It's about Natsu.." His voice was cold and growling when he said his name cause Gramps to sit up straight noticing this is a very serious matter.

"What about Natsu, my son?"

"He's after Lucy. And not just in the "I want you to be my gf but as in, he tried to rape her forcefully be mine." Gramps eyes widened and looked at Lucy.

"Lucy.. How did this happen deary..?" She winced when it was her turn to talk not sure she wanted to but knew she had too.

"Well.. It started when Natsu came to apartment a few days ago. You know how a few months ago he hurt me greatly, by kicking me off his team and saying rude things to me right? And how I stopped talking to him and ignored his whole team?" Master nodded his head.

Well… When he came to apartment I wasn't.. Dressed fully and he pinned me up against the wall trying to talk to me but I didn't wanna talk to him. He then tried to rape me after I screamed for help. But Laxus showed up and chased him

Off. " Gramps looked at Laxus and raised an eyebrow but he put his hand up telling him it's not done which cause him to nod.

"Well yesterday for the party.. I went out for fresh air and Natsu followed me and shoved me against the wall telling me I was gonna be his again… I called for Laxus and he was gonna save me up Natsu wrapped his arm tightly around my neck and threatened to rape me if he came close. But Laxus struck him with lightning and we went to his house but of course Natsu followed. I ran to the house but got burnt really bad on my leg" she gestures to the bandages that are wrapped around her leg, causing Master to tense up even more than he was.

"Laxus thankfully zapped him far away and he shouldn't be back at last anytime soon, but…" She froze so Laxus continued for her.

"But he's bound to come back for her. Gramps something needs to be done and it needs to be done NOW." Laxus voice was demanding as gramps stared at Lucy. He got up walked out of his office gesturing for the two to follow him. Gramps jumped onto the thing coughing getting the attention of his children. While Lucy and Laxus stood next to each other, Laxus arm wrapped around her waist protectively.

"Listen up brats, as it pains me to say this. Natsu from here on out is no longer part of fairy tail." Gasps and murmurs when up around the room. Lisanna went to say something but Mira stopped her. " that child had tried to rape Lucy repeatedly and has attacked her and Laxus." He gestures to Lucy's burnt leg. "Natsu has practically lost his mind no… He has lost his mind. His had disgraced the fairy tail name and he needs to be stopped!" His voice is strong.

"If you see Natsu. Do not hesitate to attack him. Don't kill him but don't let him escape I want you to bring me that child. I plan to teach him a lesson he will NEVER forget, then turn him over to the Magic Council. That is all." Master walked back into his office with stern face.

Downstairs everybody had shocked looks on their faces, Lisanna crying her heart out in pain and anger that he would do something like that. Not only did he hurt her but then he attacked and tried to rape Lucy. Her sister. Mirajane wasn't any better, she was mad. She was furious. Gajeel was beyond mad, he once had feelings for bunny girl but he sees her more as a sister now, along with Lily. Levy was clenching her book tightly. She wanted him dead along with more than half the guild. Even Wendy wanted him dead! Wendy looked up to Lucy like a motherly figure. And for him to do something did not sit well.

Lucy walked downstairs slowly wanting to avoid everyone but Laxus was right with her so she knew she'd be okay. She sits down at the bar with Laxus right next her, herself leaning against his shoulder. Laxus scanning the room glaring some while Gajeel walks up behind her and wraps his arms around her waist making her squeak and Laxus chuckle.

"How you hanging in there Bunny?" He rests his head on her shoulder smiling softly, Laxus smiling as well knowing the two are close.

"Scared. Horrified but… I know I have you two to protect me…" She looks up at Gajeel and he nods.

"I won't let that bastard touch you bunny. I promise." Lucy nods and hugs him close, Gajeel not really concerned about pulling away.

After a while Lucy falls asleep still hugging him, Gajeel now stroking her hair thinking about how that bastard could do something so cruel to her. He slowly started growling at the thought and Laxus coughed knocking him out of his thought making him look up, crimson eyes meeting gray blue ones.

"What." It came out more as a growl than he wanted it too.

"Relax Gajeel. He won't touch her, at least not while we are alive." Laxus looks at Lucy nodding firmly.

"Want to take turns watching her ? " Laxus nods his hand running through his hair sighing softly.

"Yea I gotta go on jobs and those will take a while. So I'll finish off this week and you'll take her next week." Gajeel nods and Laxus glances at levy who's watching him. Levy notices Laxus looking at her and blushes quickly looking away.

"what about her?" He nods his head Levy's way.

"What about her? She's with Jet, she shouldn't care. Besides she's more of a sister." Gajeel speaks bluntly.

"Okay, just making sure. Well I'll take luc-" he was about to finish his sentence when his team pulled him away and dragged him out of the guild heading on a job. Gajeel starts chuckling and slowly picks up Lucy.

"I got you Bunny, he won't hurt you I promise." He starts walking out and heading to his house where no one but Gramps knows where it is. He walks in kicking the door shut quietly walking upstairs entering a room that's black and maroon. He laid her on the bed slowly tucking her in Pantherlily curling up beside her protectively. Gajeel walking out and going into his room falling asleep as soon as he hits his bed.

Natsu is still on the train not even his motion sickness is getting to him. He looks out the window growling softly, glaring at the view that's passing him. Sting and rogue sitting in the booth next to them taking deep breaths excited to see Lucy. But Natsu doesn't know that and nor does sting and rogue know what's going on. Only the people in the guild. Little does Natsu know that he just created a full on war. And what's worse it's between him, and everybody else. And the prize… The prize is Lucy herself whether she likes it or not. Not even her spirits can protect her from him.

 ** _so... Who do you want Lucy to end with? Gajeel or Laxus cause feelings could occur who knows~ haha I'll do a vote. Start voting who you want Lucy to end up with. Oh! And I do read your reviews they help me A LOT! I love reading them so please keep writing reviews and I'm sorry this chapter is short! I'll try harder to make them longer_**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Hey guys! Before I jump into it I just wanna say thank you for the reviews. I really glad you like my story it means so much. Here's the_** _ **poll.**_

 ** _Laxus: 12_**

 ** _Laxus and Gajeel: 5_**

 ** _Gajeel: 2_**

 **Anyway let's go! I do not own fairy tail.**

Natsu had eventually fallen asleep on the train and woke up when the intercon say they were there. He yawned getting off the train heading for the next train station, still not noticing sting and rogue. He bought his next ticket and sat down in his booth while sting and rogue sat in the booth across from him again.

"Sting you look very excited to that celestial Mage." Rogue speaks his red eyes looking at sting, with raised eyebrows.

"Of course I am! And her name is Lucy. Lucy's special she's like a sister to me and you rogue but it only we could be more than just a sibling relationship…" Sting sighs sadly while lector jumps up and pats his head.

"Fro want to see Lucy!" Frosch being the adorable exceed (he/she?) is, spoke up with a huge smile. Rogue just smiled and patted the exceeds head approvingly.

Natsu was over hearing them and slowly get mad growling softly as his hands clenched up into fists. They wanted to see HIS Lucy? Without HIS permission?! Natsu was ready to kill the two dragon slayers… He wanted to kill them right then and right there but he wasn't going to. Not because he thought he would lose, but because he has bad motion sickness.

After a while the train finally came to a stop, sting and rogue getting off. Sting talking nonstop about the gorgeous celestial Mage but that quickly came to a stop when he was kicked into a building. Lector running over to sting who was slowly getting up coughing trying to figure out what the hell just happened. Rogue was about to be next but he jumped out of the way and looked at the Mage attacking them. Their eyes widened when they saw it was Natsu. He was furious, his face red, his hands in flames, his eyes in slits like a dragon's growling deeply.

"Lucy is MINE. Stay awa-" before Natsu could finish sting got a call on his lacrima and it was from Master too. Sting looked at Natsu before answering the call.

"Makarov, what's up?" sting was covered in dust, a cut on his keep bleeding some.

"I have called to inform you that you just steer clear of Natsu Dragneel. He had tried to rape Lucy multiple times now, Laxus apparently zapped him somewhere far away. But please if you do see Natsu do not hold back on fighting him. Because he will still come for Lucy, and if you do happen to win and knock him out please bring him to me. Conscious or unconscious I don't care just bring him to me." Before Master could continue sting turned the lacaram to Natsu and he gasped. His blooded instantly boiled and leaned close to the screen his voice very threatening.

"Natsu Dragneel, you may be able to hide, or run or whatever you plan to do but once I get my hands on you. You are going to be in a world of pain before I turn you over. You have tried to rape my dear child and now it's time for your punishment. Sting. Rogue. Do whatever you like but make sure you bring him to me… Alive." With that Master hung up, they have never see him that mad in their whole life and they visited fairy tail pretty often.

Once they hung up Sting put up it away and looked at Natsu with a look of hate and disgrace, rogue has a look of murder on his face. Lector and Frosch moving away as fast as their small legs could carry them.

"You tried to rape Lucy…?" Sting stared at Natsu having a hard time trying to process what happened as he slowly makes his way over to him. Natsu smirking.

"Yes.. Her tears were most delightful. I plan to go back for more, but of course now that you two know I have to… get rid of you." While he was speaking Stings eyes never once left him but rogue was making his way behind Natsu slowly his face straight. His steps so quiet not even Sting could hear them.

Sting stared at Natsu, shocked by what he had done to Lucy. He thought they were together, he thought they had an amazing partnership. He knew they were bestfriends but he figured that they were more than just best friends. Natsu was staring back at Sting, a look of happiness clear as day as he gave the Light Slayer a huge smile which, was quietly whipped off his face as soon as rogue gave him a dragon roar to his back. The roar caused Natsu to go flying forward over them. He ended up a few feet a head. Sting and rogue stood together both entering their dragon force mode which made Natsu realize that he didn't really have a chance and he ran away into the woods. Sting looked at Rogue with nothing but seriousness.

"We need to get to fairy tail… And quick." rogue nodded. They both ran and grabbed their exceeds and quickly got on a train that was nothing but a trailer shot to Fairy Tail. The two sat on the train staring out the window Stings leg bouncing up and down as he groaned annoyed with what happened. Rogue didn't even comment on it as he growled softly too. Rogue was in a relationship with Yukino but that didn't mean he didn't care for the blonde celestial Mage. He thought of her like a sister. The train trip would take at least 12 hours before it would arrive so they had a long time ahead of them.

Meanwhile, Natsu walking and making his way back to Lucy. He refused to take a train, he wanted to walk. He wanted to take his time and think about how he was going to torture her. He wanted to make her pay. Make her pay for getting his ass kicked. He wanted to make her pay for rejecting him. For making the guild go against. For making a fool out of him. Yes.. this was her punishment. This is what SHE deserved. This is what SHE caused. This was never his fault, this would never be his fault. If he ever got his hands on Lucy he'd never let her go. He'd forcefully make her his mate.

Once she's his mate she can't be with anyone else. She can't love another man, she could hate being with him but they would do nothing to him. This was HIS happily ever after. She could hate with forever but as long as HE got what HE WANTED… None of that matter. Natsu slowly started to figure out what exactly he was gonna do with little Lucy, a small predatory smile slowly crept up to his lips as he chuckled and made his way along.

Meanwhile, at the the guild the master was in his office. His hands were together while rested his chin on them trying to figure out what he was gonna do about this situation. He wanted this nonsense to come to a stop, but he knew for a fact it wasn't going to and it pissed him off. He took a deep breath and started going through his paperwork his head pounding. He was trying to focus on his paperwork but also trying to grasp what the fuck was happening. He sighed deeply before walking out of his office looking down at the guild. He watched his brats with a blank expression. He watched them trying to see if there was anything different about them.

"Lisanna. Please come up to my office: thank you." That was all he said before entering his office the door opened. He sat down and waited for the young Mage. Lisanna was scared for her life, she as confused on what she had done wrong. She took a few deep breaths before making her way up to his office. She looked down and saw a few sympathetic looks and rolled her eyes. Once she was in the office she sat down and waited for him to speak.

"my dear child… Did you notice anything, different about Natsu?" His voice was concerning and serious. Lisanna stared at his desk her eyes narrowing trying to remember anything before shaking her head sadly

"No… He seemed completely normal to me. Nothing was out of the ordinary." She spoke the honest truth before sighing softly.

"Are you sure?" He needed to make sure that, that was all before sending in someone else. But who..

"Actually… I did notice Natsu always looking at Lucy a lot. I figured it was just because he missed her but I guess not. He always growled and glared at the boys she was with. I don't know why I was oblivious and ignored it." She spoke in disbelief just realizing all this herself. The master nodded and waved his hand sending her out of the office

"This must be more serious than I thought…" The master said breathlessly before holding his head. He quickly grabbed the phone and took a deep breath, the phone ringing. Once it was answered he head a small "hello?". He spoke in a deep serious voice. Something he's never done before.

"We have a problem… And it involves Natsu Dragneel.."

 ** _ALRIGHTYYYYY that's all for today. I'm sorry I haven't updated in a little. I've been pretty busy with homework, and school. I promise I'll try to update sooner. KEEP VOTING! I'm not gonna close the voting for a while. I want to keep this_** **story going as long as possible! Sorry this chapter** **_sucked bye now!_**


	5. Chapter 5

**_Hey guys! Before I jump into it I just wanna say thank you for the reviews. I really glad you like my story it means so much. Here's the poll. Poor Gajeel, but he's slowly working his way up. I also want to apologize for not updating for a while, a lot has been going on so I ask for your forgiveness and I'll try to update as soon as possible_**

 ** _Laxus: 10_**

 ** _Laxus and Gajeel: 5_**

 ** _Gajeel: 4_**

Anyway let's go! I do not own fairy tail.

Meanwhile all that is happening, Lucy slowly had awoken up in Gajeel's house. At first she had not clue where she was, but the scent of bacon slowly filled the house. she took a deep breath and started making her way down stairs slowly. She heard two people talking before walking into the room completely and seeing it was Gajeel and Pantherlily talking. Although their conversation was cut short when she walked in. She looked up and smiled sweetly.

"Good morning boys... What smells so good?" her voice was like a purr when she glanced at Gajeel and Lily. This caused Lily to chuckle and smile at her.

"Bacon, sausage, eggs, toast, and some milk hun" Lily replied and Gajeel just looked at her with a smile on his lips.

Gajeel loved the way she looked. Even if they were nothing but "siblings" he still thought she was beautiful. He loved everything about her. The way she smiled, the way she laughed, the way she would pout and puff out her cheeks. God he loved it. AND she was feisty. Normally the people he met weren't feisty but she… she was and he adored it greatly. Not even Levy was like this but he didn't care because he didn't have feelings for her. In his eyes Lucy was just perfect. Everything he had ever wanted in a girl. He loved her. And just, her. But unfortunately a certain lightening slayer currently had his eyes on her while a fire asshole was trying to kill the poor girl.

Lily glanced at Gajeel and saw the way he was looking at Lucy. He chuckled and shook his head. He knew about his little… "Crush" on Lucy and he found it cute but at the same time he knew he wasn't gonna get Lucy. And Gajeel knew it too of course and he accepted it. Wasn't all that happy about it BUUUUT he accepted it.

Lucy looked at the two bo… Well… A boy and a cat… Well exceed. And smiled.

"Why are you guys staring at me?" She let out in a soft giggle, and tilted her head ever so slightly to the side.

"Just eat yer food ya brat." Gajeel smiled and ruffled her hair as he walked past her going to take a shower. Lucy pouted and grumbled as she fixed her now messy hair.

"So Lucy, what do you want to do today?" Lily asked with a small smile as his tail swayed back and forth.

"Actually~ I wanna go to the water pa-"

"BANG! BAM! CRASH!" Was all that was heard before they saw Gajeel run down the stairs in only a towel

"NU UH! Hell no. We are NOT going to the water park!" He spoke quickly while panting softly. Lucy had a faint blush on her cheeks before pouting and stomping her foot.

"b-but Gajeel PLEASEEE" she whined

"No."

"But"

"No."

"Bu-"

"NO."

"Gajeel now now, Lucy wants us to go to the water park I say let's go. I mean come on what's the worse that's gonna happen. I have some motion sickness for you so you won't get sick. Besides it'll be fun." Lily joined in and Gajeel looked him with a very shocked look.

"Fine…" Lucy cheered once Gajeel said that. As Gajeel made his way back he glared at lily and mumbled "Traitor." Lily chuckled at this and shrugged his shoulders.

Well as they were on their way to the Waterpark, what they didn't know was the water park was where Laxus and his team were. Laxus loved Lucy but he was still sleeping with other women. But Lucy didn't know that. (A/N: Huehuehue~)

Once They arrived at the waterpark, they made their way the hotel to check in. Once they checked in and put their bags away they headed to the rides. They all got to pick the rides. Lucy picked the tunnel of zodiacs. Lily picked the ride the panther due to its speed and Gajeel picked the dragon. Which was a slide that you shot out of a dragon's mouth. It was actually a lot of fun to them. Lucy was able to forget about flame brain who was trying to kill her.

At the end of the day, Lucy dressed up in a gorgeous black dress that fit her curves perfectly. There was a cut opening along the leg. A V-line that showed off her cleavage nicely with some nice black heels. Her makeup wasn't all that much just some red lipstick, some eyeliner and mascara. Gajeel dressed up in a handsome black tuxedo along with Lily. Everyone looked sexy okay? Okay.

They arrived at a gorgeous restaurant. They got a booth and sat down. Lucy let out a long and soft sigh as she smiled at Gajeel. They had ordered their food and just had a good time. Everyone who looked at them thought they were a couple but they weren't. Laxus on the other hand didn't know they were there and walked in with a beautiful red head. They say down on the other side of the restaurant in a booth.

They flirted and laughed together, something he had never done with Lucy. Gajeel froze and looked around before seeing Laxus with the girl. He growled but it was very faint to where even Laxus couldn't hear it. Gajeel grabbed Lucy's arm and started pulling her out of the restaurant.

"Hey! Gajeel haha let g..o…" She stopped what she was saying and froze when she saw Laxus. He was there… Kissing and flirting with another woman. Her heart felt like it had shattered. She started to tear up and Gajeel cursed loudly which this time Laxus heard. Once Laxus looked up he saw a faint color of blonde as Lucy was getting pull out. His eyes widened and he ran out the door as fast as he could and looked around. It was raining and he couldn't catch her, or anyone's scent. He slammed his hand against the door frame and cursed louder than Gajeel.

He walked back into the restaurant and sat down with the redhead and continued his night with her. He would explain to Lucy what happened and tell her that it was… Something. He didn't know what he would say but sure as hell knew he wasn't gonna get any sleep tonight.

Once Gajeel and Lucy got back to hotel Lucy went into the room and paced a little before stopping and turning to look at Gajeel. Gajeel stared at her before walking over to her and hugging her tightly which caused Lucy to burst out into tears. He didn't know what to say, Lucy was crying to hard to say Anything and lily… Lily had no clue what to do.

After Lucy was done crying she took a bath and layed down with Gajeel and cuddled close to him for warmth.

"Hey Gajeel…"

"Yes bunny?"

"Why…" she spoke in a soft whimper.

"I don't know bunny… I don't know…" He said with a soft sigh.

"It hurts.."

"I know bunny…"

"I'm sleepy…"

"Go to sleep bunny."

"Will you be here when I wake up?"

"Yes."

"Promise?"

"I promise."

She nodded and cuddled close to him drifting off into a peaceful sleep. Gajeel wrapped his arms around her and nuzzles her before drifting off into his own slumber. Meanwhile Laxus is currently naked on top of the redhead fucking her.

 ** _Sorry guys had to cut it short, sleepy and not feeling well_**. once again sorry for it being late I'll try to update!


	6. Chapter 6

**_Hallo there my beautiful/handsome followers~! I am in such a fantastic mood hehe. So I have been inspired to write again, also who those who don't know why I wrote it for Gajeel is cause that even though Laxus is in the lead I figured I throw in some… Twists. Now, I do NOT own fairy tail! Wish I did… *pouts* ON WITH THE STORY! But even with these twists depending on the outcome of those who you want to be with Lucy, I will make the story more his way. So just comment his name and I'll work on it ^~*_**

Lucy had woken up cuddled up and snuggled up to Gajeel, which honestly she couldn't care less. After what happened with Laxus she loved being close to Gajeel but her heart… It still belonged to Laxus. She smiled at his sleeping figure and kissed his head before getting up and walking to the bathroom. She took a shower and change. By the time she came out Gajeel had already had breakfast cooked. He smiled at her and sat a plate down for her.

"Well good morning Gajeel, Lily~" she smiled as she sat down, taking a bite of the food a groan escaping her lips.

"Good morning Bunny girl/Lucy" lily and Gajeel said at the same which caused everyone to let out a small laugh.

"We should be heading back to the guild today." Lucy spoke which earned a nod from Gajeel and Lily. "so after breakfast, let's pack and go back!" She laughed

"Relax bunny just eat yer food, I'll go pack for us." He Ruffled her hair again as he walked past. He spent his time packing and before they knew it he was done.

They were finally making their way to the train station happy to go to the guild. They sat on the train and played could rounds of truth or dare. Which led to Gajeel and Lucy switching clothes. And due to this they had to walk into the guild like that as well. Gajeel though Lucy looked quite sexy in his clothes. Grant it they were a little uh… Big? On her. But he didn't care she looked sexy. Lucy loved being in his clothes. She always thought his clothes would be like a rough material but no, it was the opposite. She was very comfortable in his clothes. She loved the way it smelled, it was a scent that she couldn't really describe. Once the train has stopped they both got off and made their way to the guild.

"WE'RE BACK!" The guild went quiet as they looked at the two. Unfortunately for Lucy, Laxus' team had returned early this morning. Lucy eyes gazed over him a hurt look on her face before disappearing but not without him nor Gajeel noticing this. Gajeel looked at Laxus and glared at him before following Lucy. Lucy made her way to the bar to give her favorite white haired Mage a hug but not before being hugged tightly by a certain light slayer, along with a shadow slayer.

"STING! ROGUE! Wh-what are you guys doing here?!" She spoke in shock and happiness as she hugged the two boys back small tears forming, nothing but love in her voice.

"We wanted to come see you but… Ran into a certain slayer.. We heard what happened Lucy." Sting spoke serious, yet quiet so only she could hear before rogue carried on what he was saying.

"We encountered him along our way here, he got mad when Sting spoke about wanting to see you. At that time Master called and told up what happened. He tried to attack us but I caught him off guard from behind and hit him. He ran away before we could get to him.." Rogue looked down in shame as he spoke to Lucy, who still had a smile on her face as they all knew she was frightened.

"Now now boys, you didn't come here to discuss something so serious. Just game back from mission, let us have a drink or few and enjoy ourselves… Yes natsu has me terrified but, that won't completely stop me from having fun. Besides I have my big bad slayers to protect me." She smiled as she hugged Gajeel, Rogue and sting who all blushed when she did.

"Unfortunately Lucy, we must be going we must find a place to stay before it gets too dark." Rogue spoke somewhat sadly as Sting nodded in agreement.

"Nonsense! You two shall stay at my place, along with Gajeel." She smiled at them once more before walking away heading over to Mirajane. She hugged Mira who looked at her with a small smirk

"So.. First Laxus now Gajeel? You are one busy busy girl." She chuckled and Lucy shook her head sadly as she lowered her voice so none of the slayers could hear her.

"I found Laxus with another woman… He's no longer gonna be protecting me." This cause Mira's eyes to widen and gasp softly

"but Lucy! He's one of the strongest people in the guild! You can't just have him not protect you, especially with that asshole after you!" Mira yelped loudly causing her to get everyone's attention in the guild. This caused Lucy to sigh but stand up and look Mira in the eyes.

"Mirajane. I love you and I know you care but he is no longer looking after me, after what he did he shall no longer guard me. That's final." Lucy spoke serious as some people looked at her in confusion.

"But Lucy..!" Mira tried to plead with her as Lucy walked to door

"Enough Mira. My answer is final. I'll be back, I'd like to shower before everyone else arrives." With that Lucy walked out of the guild, but Laxus was secretly trailing behind her.

Once Lucy got home she kicked off her boots and started stripping along the way as she made her way to the bathroom. She turned on the water and on the edge waiting for the tub to fill. Her heart jumped once she heard a loud bang. She got up and slowly made her way out of her bathroom a bat in hand. She saw a large figure and got ready to hit it. She got an inch away from the man's face before gasping as she looked at him

"Laxus…" Was all she spoke as his blue grayish eyes stared into her lovely chocolate eyes. He gave a small sigh as he watched her slowly set the bat down.

"Lucy… I'm so sorry…" He spoke softly as he took his coat off and gently laid it across the couch. He looked down at the ground as he sat down slowly.

"Why are you here." She spoke quietly as she stared at the large man in front of her. Her eyes not really believing that out of all people he'd show up.

"Lucy… I just.. I'm sorry…" He was having trouble finding the words to say as he slowly looked at her. She wasn't wearing much clothing but that wasn't what he was focusing on at all.

"And I just a game for you Laxus?"

"What? No-" Laxus began to speak before being interrupted

"Are you just trying to play with my feelings? Leave, fuck another girl and assume I'd forgive you?" She glared at him slowly lowering the bat.

"No. Lucy. I never meant to hurt you… It was part of the job.. We had to get information out of her and this was the best way" Laxus stood up and walked over to Lucy, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Laxus Dreyar if you're lying to me I am going to kill you." She began to speak

"I'm not lying Lucy. Now go shower.. I'll see you at the guild." He leaned down and kissed her softly which Lucy hesitantly returned before he grabbed his coat and walked out. Lucy sighed deeply before returning to her shower.

After her shower she had cancer come out and curl her hair, along with putting on a gorgeous skinny black dress that hugged her curves deliciously. Her breasts hanging out nicely. She smiled and walked out, heading back towards the guild. She pushed open the door and walked in slowly. The music was blaring as she made her way to the bar where everyone was.

Gajeel looked at Lucy and lost his breath as he smiled at her. Laxus was watching her with a grin on his face. Sting couldn't even hide his smile as it was really big. All rogue could do was blush at the sight of the gorgeous blonde. All the girls unfortunately saw this and started smirking and giggling. Once Lucy got over she looked at them and tilted her head in a cute way which caused all of them to blush, but rogue blush harder.

"You look great Lucy!" Sting spoke as he wrapped his arms around her, which caused her to smile.

"Why thank you sting. You don't look bad at all yourself!" She smiled sweetly which caused him to let go and cover his blush.

"Lucy, you look good tonight." Rogue stood and hugged the blonde with a smile as well

"Thanks rogue, means a lot coming from you. You look handsome as well." He blushed and quickly let go. Look stared at the two boys left and hugged both of them. Each arm around each boy.

"Gajeel, Laxus. You two are looking quiet… Delicious…" She smirked as she pulled away. Sting, rogues, gajeel and Laxus eyes wide as she walked away. Her hand tracing across rogue and stings body. Lucy was playing a game. But what game?

Cana had pulled Lucy into the middle of the dance floor. Those two were bumping and grinding but just things were about to get a little heated… The doors open again. Everyone turned their heads to see who it was. Lucy gasped loudly. Sting running up to her his arms wrapping around her waist, pulling her over to the others. She was pale as she stared at the door. The others in the guild going silent and moving to the sides as the person walked through.

Gajeel, rogue, and Laxus all moving to stand in front of her. She starts to feel her legs for her keys but realizes she left them at home. Sting's arms tightening around her, glaring at the figure as it slowly begins to come to a stop.

"Oh Lucy baby… I'm home.." The figure slowly held up her keys, shaking them.. Taunting her which caused her to freeze in horror.

"Natsu…"

Ah… My beautiful little Lucy. Such a pleasant surprise to see you here…" His eyes slowly trailed up and down her body before stopping at a certain light slayer. "Why are your arms… Around my Lucy?"

Sting scoffed and looked at him "She's not your Lucy." He glared but Lucy's arms slowly wrapped around sting with cause natsu to give a small growl.

"Speak to me little dove...don't just stand there with your arms around that fuck boy."

"Natsu!" Laxus growled out "Get out. You aren't welcomed here anymore." Small sparks of lightening started flying along with shadows, and gajeels hands turning into sharp rods.

"What? Three against one? Seems a little unfair doesn't it..?" He tilted his head before looking at Lucy "Lucy~ you're not gonna let them hurt your best friend will you..?"

She looked shocked before speaking quietly "Get him away from me… PLEASE!" With that Laxus was about to attack but stopped suddenly as master slowly made his way down stairs.

"Natsu Dragneel." He spoke as he looked at the boy in front him. Sad to see what he has become.

"Hey master! What's up!" He smiled his normally smile laughing softly

"Natsu Dragneel, you are hereby kicked out of fairy tail. You are no longer apart of this family: you are wanted by the magic council and if you are to be caught you will be locked up for life. I suggest you go away before I let my brats hurt you." He spoke sternly and dangerously, waving one of his hands and removing his guild mark.

"What..? You're kicking me out?! You… You can't do this!" He started going crazy. He looked at Lucy his eyes dark and cold. Red with flames as well. His teeth all sharp and deadly "this is all your fault. I will get you Lucy. And once I do… I'll rape you then kill you." He slowly walked out leaving her keys on the ground

Lucy stood there before slowly falling to the group stings arms still wrapped around her. Her eyes watering before curling up in a ball and crying.

"It's best of everyone goes home for the night. Sting, rogue, Gajeel and Laxus. You 4 are not to leave her side: sting and rogue I get you two are part of saber but we need you more than anything right now." Master spoke softly as he closed his eyes as he handed rogue her keys. Everyone starting to head home

"Don't worry.. we understand." Rogue spoke as he watched sting pick up the crying Lucy and start walking back to her apartment. The three others following him.

Once they got to her house, all 5 of them changed. Lucy put out another bed for another two. She's sleep between the four and it would rotate every night. First she slept between Gajeel and sting. She was already fast asleep so Gajeel wrapped his arms around her upper half and sting around her lower half. Hopefully the next few days ahead won't be as bad… Or so they thought

 ** _WELLLL THAT WAS THE END OF THAT CHAPTER! Sorry took so long to update. Tell me what you think in the reviews, I do listen to your ideas and I do go through with most of them ^^ thank you! I'll update as soon as possible!_**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Heyy my fairy tail lovely followers. I want to apologize for not updating as soon as possible but i did indeed get a laptop, so now instead of sitting there typing on my phone i can type on my computer and things with go much faster! I do NOT own fairy tail. I want to also quickly thank you guys for all the reviews they mean a lot, along with you guys favoriting and following it! ALSO i might be changed the rating of this story to M… LET'S GET THIS SHOW ON A ROLLLLLL**_

It was 3 in the morning. Gajeel was curled up with Lucy in his arms on the right and Sting curled up with Lucy on his left. Everyone was passed out but Lucy began to slowly wake up. She groaned and stirred in her sleep as her eyes slowly opened. Her brown eyes scanning the room as she sat up slowly being careful not to wake up any of the boys. She made her way to the bathroom only to be pushed up against the wall, her mouth covered as the door was closed and locked. Her eyes wide as can be as she tried to figure out who was had pushed her up against the wall. She thought it could've been Rogue or maybe Laxus but the way the hand on her mouth was extremely warm made it perfectly clear on who it really was.

"Mmmm!" Lucy tried to yell for help but the more she tried the harder the hand pressed on her lips.

"Lucy, shut the fuck up before I hurt you." he growled as his free hand lit up in flames an evil smirk on his lips as he chuckled eyeing Lucy from top to bottom. "My my Lucy… you've sure done got me into a lot of trouble… getting me kicked out the guild, beaten up, causing everyone to hate me. How could you Luce? All i wanted was to apologize to you… why… WHY?!" he yelled at her but not so loud that it'll wake the others up.

"Mmm…" she had tears coming out of her eyes as she stood there without her keys, without a way out, without a way to scream for help… without anything. Lucy Heartfilia was absolutely helpless.

"Lucy… I believe it is time to punish you… Yes?" Lucy's eyes had went wide as she began to squirm trying to fight against him, trying to push him away herself being weak with fear as she couldn't get him to budge. "My my lucy… you're wearing too much don't you think?" Lucy shook her head quickly as she tried to fight against him tears pouring down her face.

Natsu grabbed the top of her night shirt and ripped it off with his hand. His eyes basically eating her up as her lacy black bra was revealed, but that wasn't gonna stick around. His hand grabbed the middle of her bra and tugged on it harshly causing that to rip as well her bare chest visible. Lucy was squirming that punching him trying desperately to find away to escape from his grip on her. She grabbed his hand and bit it harshly with caused Natsu to yell loudly in pain. She pushed him into the tub with caused him to trip and grab the curtain yanking it down on top of him. Racing for the door Lucy struggled to unlock and open it, yelling for help.

All the boys had woken up once they heard Natsu yell all of them cursing and hating themselves at the fact that they couldn't keep a better eye on her. Gajeel being the first one to the door grabbed the doorknob and started shaking it trying to find some way to open it but without destroying the door, while hearing Lucy scream in pain and for help.

"GOD DAMMIT GAJEEL JUST BREAK THE FUCKING DOOR!" Sting screamed at Gajeel who grabbed the doorknob and ripped it off, before kicking the door open with an angry glare.

He and Sting walked in to see Lucy in nothing but her thong, tears pouring down her face along with burns running up and down her body. While Natsu was trying to get the small window open to escape. Gajeel gently picked up Lucy and carried her out of the bathroom Sting following, while Laxus quickly rushed into the bathroom and grabbed Natsu by his throat before he could get out the window. He dragged him out, lightning sparking around him as he was beyond furious.

"WHAT THE FUCK NATSU?!" Laxus had screamed at him causing Natsu to chuckle and stand up even though he was still being grabbed by the neck. "You have 5 seconds to explain yourself before I fucking kill you. Better yet I should just kill you now it'll save a lot of people the trouble." he had growled out while Natsu still had his goofy signature smile. Laxus hand went up and went to punch Natsu but Natsu had managed to do a dragon roar in his face causing him to let go and go flying back into one of Lucy's walls. Laxus quickly recovered but natsu was long gone by then. Laxus stared at Lucy before looking to Gajeel and Sting.

"Sting go get wendy, Gajeel you stay here and take care of her if that bastard comes back don't hesitate to kill him. Rogue, you and me will go hunt natsu down and attempt to put an end to this. If we can't find him by morning then all of us will go to the guild and talk to Gramps about this… Because this is just getting out of hand" with that Laxus sighed.

Laxus and Rogue walked out of the apartment and started tracking Natsu, both heading into different directions but both going to meet back up in the morning at the guild. Sting taking off to Wendy's house furious as to why. Meanwhile Gajeel is still holding, a one piece left of clothing Lucy, while she cries in both pain and horror.

"Shhh… Shhh…I got you Lucy. He won't touch you anymore I promise you…" Gajeel spoke softly as he rocked Lucy gently in his arms as he waited for sting to quickly return with Wendy. He sighed as he tried to come up with all these reasons as to why Natsu was acting this way but he couldn't. He just stared down at the helpless girl sorrow in his eyes, along with immense rage.

He was going to kill Natsu. It was either going to be him, or one of the other three… or maybe all of them, he didn't personally care as long as Natsu gets what he deserves in the end. A few moments have passed and lucy had finally stopped crying. Gajeel gently sat her up as he went and grabbed her a new bra, carefully putting it on so he avoids her burns. He had grabbed a hair tie and pulled her hair up as well.

Gajeel was never really the "gentle" person. he loved fighting, it was who he is. He has all sorts of scars up and down his arms due to fighting. He was also scary. Everybody who saw him always that he was mean and ruthless but inside he was nothing but a big softie. Yes, at first it did surprise him when he had found out Levy liked him but he didn't feel that way for her… well at least not at first of course. After a while he grew to love the little petite girl, but it was already too late. She had walked into the guild the same day he was going to tell her he loved her, but she smelt of Jet.

How was he going to confess his feelings for someone who slept with someone else? Well he gave up. He thought of Levy no more than a sister, while Levy and Lucy started hanging out Gajeel would listen in on their conversations, Gajeel eventually even started talking to Lucy as crazy as it is. He apologized for what happened back while he was still in Phantom. Although she had amazed him by saying she forgave him. Maybe you didn't catch that… SHE. FORGAVE. HIM. Crazy right?! But Gajeel did truly respect Lucy the way she had stood up to him when he abused her, the way she fought in the GMGs. He wanted her, as they got closer Lucy thought of him nothing more than a brother.

Before Gajeel could continue thinking Laxus walked back in and sat down on the bed with a sigh. Gajeel raised an eyebrow at him and all he could do was shake his head, signaling that he could not find the fire bitch. Laxus looked down and Lucy starting to get lost in his own thought about her.

Laxus was complete asshole and he hated who he was, but he is working to get better and Lucy sees that. After what happened during Fantasia, once he came back everyone hated him. Everyone but his team and Lucy of course. Lucy was the only one outside of his team that would come and talk to him. Lucy brought out the best in Laxus, even if that's hard for him to admit. Lucy always thought of herself as weak but she never was. In Laxus's eyes she was strong. The way she had beaten Bickslow during Fantasia, the way she won against Flare. Well in HIS eyes she won, Flare only "won" is because they fucking cheated.

As Laxus stared at Lucy he started thinking of all the reasons why he loved her, the way she smiled, the way she laughed, the way her gorgeous brown chocolate eyes would light up whenever she spoke about something she loved or adored. The way she huffed and puffed out her cheeks when she pouted, the way her nostrils flared when she got mad. Laxus was utterly in love with her. He loved everything about her, but he fucked everything up when he had taken out that other girl. He hated himself for it and she hated him too. It broke his heart but he was going to win her back, no matter what.

Gajeel and Laxus were madly in love with the blonde. They felt nothing but love and happiness for her. She was gonna be one of their mates… but whose? Both? Was that even possible…? Who know. At that Wendy bursted into the room with Sting trailing right behind her, both slayers panting.

"Lu-chan!" Wendy rushed over to her and started healing her burns, tears pouring down her face as she glared at the burns "This was Natsu's doing… wasn't it…?" all Gajeel could do was hold the now sleeping blonde as Wendy healed her. Rogue appearing just moments after Sting and Wendy had shown up.

Once Wendy was done healing Lucy, Gajeel put her back into her bed and cuddled close to her with a small grunt as he fell asleep. Wendy crawling onto the other side of Lucy and snuggling close to her since it was to late at time for her to go home now. Morning just an hour or two from showing up. Sting, Rogue and Laxus all laid back down, all three of them dozing off, but staying on high alert in case the bastard came back.

 _ **OKAY well that's all for this chapter. i want you guys to know something i do NOT i repeat i do NOT hate nalu. I find them extremely adorable, i just wanted to write something i liked and i like this. I also want you guys to know you guys are what's keeping me writing, if i didn't have you guys i would've stopped so thank you. LEAVE A REVIEW on what you think and i will update soon BUH BAIIIIIIIII! 3**_


	8. Chapter 8

Hello my lovelies. I want to apologize for not updating for a while, a whole bunch of things have been happening right now so i've been stressed and sad. I am also going to do some editing on chapter 7! i do NOT own fairy tail. so let's get this started.

The next morning everyone woke up with the gorgeous morning sun rays shining in their eyes through the curtains. Lucy had been one of the first people to wake up and started making everyone's breakfast, Wendy not to behind her. The breakfast had everything almost, bacon, eggs, sausage, pancakes, waffles, oatmeal, cereal, milk, juice and it looked amazing. All the boys eventually woke up and sat down eating their breakfast. They had all exchanged small talk and learned a few new things about each other.

After eating breakfast one at a time they had gotten into the shower, cleaned themselves up before heading to the guild. Once in the guild Sting and Laxus went up stairs to report on what had happened last night, Gajeel and Rogue stayed by her side as she went to the bar. Wendy went over to Romeo and started talking to him with her cute little blush. As Lucy got closer Mira smiled and gave her an over the bar hug.

"Good morning Lucy! You too Gajeel, Rogue." she waved at the two boys.

"Good Morning Mira-san/demon/Mirajane." All three of them answered as they sat down Lucy letting out a small sneeze.

"Bless you and what can i get you three?" mira asked giving her head a small tilt that caused rogue to blush some, which didn't go unnoticed by Lucy.

"Can i get a strawberry milkshake for me, for gajeel some metal and Rogue, do you want anything?" Lucy turned to look at him but found him staring at Mira. She slowly began to smirk letting out a small chuckle

"Uh yes can i get a coffee, sugar and cream please?" Rogue spoke with somewhat confidence in his voice. Mira gave him a nod before walking away.

"Oh rogue~ My lovely Rogue~" lucy purred as she leaned close to him with a huge smirk.

"Y-Yes Lucy?" He spoke almost like he was to afraid to ask but he did anyway with a small groan.

" Is is possible that you may like my dear Mira?"

" Maybe…"

"only a maybe?" Lucy questioned while tilting her head

"well I mean she is gorgeous but Lucy I'm a saber.. There's no way she'll go for me."

"you never know until you try rogue, just ask her out on a date. Maybe she'll say yes wait.. No I know she'll say yes." Lucy nodded confirming that she will along with sting.

"And sting! You need to ask Yukino out, before someone else takes her." With that she ended it with people staring at her in confusion.

"Okay~" was all Lucy spoke before grabbing her milkshake that mira had brought back and walking over to Laxus. She hadn't gone on a job in a while so she figured instead of bringing ALL her bodyguards she'd just bring one.

"Hey Laxus, can we go on a job together?' She tilted her head as she looked at the other blond.

"Sure blondie, anything for you." He chuckled as he got up and walked to the request board going to look for a job that not only was long, but wasn't to hard so that way they could finish it quickly. Lucy headed back to the bar grumbling about how he was a blond to so the nickname was stupid.

"Gajeel, rogue, Sting i'm gonna go on a job with Laxus, once i come back i'll talk seperate ones with you guys too since it would only be fair." She smiled, the boys all looking at each other giving a nod seeing as they liked the idea because it gave them a chance to get closer with her. Well all of course except for Rogue seeing as he had his eye on Mira.

"Alright Bunny girl, be safe though. He does one wrong thing and i'm kicking his ass when he comes back."Lucy rolled her eyes giggling as sparky came back with a job request that looked pretty fun.

The job was apparently simple seeing as they just had to go to a party and make sure that nothing went wrong. The party was for a noble, so of course where there are nobles there will be bandits. Lucy sighed at this thought but went to pack for the job. The job would talk at least about maybe a couple of days.

:Lucy was in her house packing while talking to Plue. She loved her spirits more than anything but she refused to get them involved especially with what is going on. She didn't think of her spirits as shields but more along the lines of family and friends. She would do anything to keep them safe. It was nearing 7 and the train leaves at 7:05. Lucy gave one last check before walking out the door and heading to the train station. She thought maybe this was a good thing, the fact that her and laxus get to spend time together. Fix what happened. Get closer… Maybe even kiss a little...oh yeah, definitely kiss.

Laxus was sitting on the bench waiting for her but once she arrived he handed her, her ticket and boarded the train. They had gotten a closed booth, but before she could sit down Laxus grabbed her and pinned her against the wall

"Laxus..?" She stared at him with her big doe chocolatey eyes.

'I'm sorry.. I can't help myself anymore.." With that he leaned in and kissed her deeply.

At first the kiss was sweet and gently but quickly became rough and loving. He kept her pinned against the wall attack her lips before his tongue entered her mouth their tongues fighting for dominance. Lucy was completely lost in it panting heavily as she was slowing losing her breath. Laxus pulled away the two panting before he leaned in and started attacking her neck. His tongue slowly trailing down her neck slowly before he kissed it, then biting it as he sucked but not hard enough were it would leave a hickey. Her hands were buried in his hair as she moaned his name "L-Laxus.."

OHis hands slowly trailed up before grabbing her breast massaging it slowly.

This wasn't lucys first time with man but he just… wow. She wondered what the others would be like as well. She blushed before regrettably pushing him away panting heavily. Laxus staring at her in confusion and lust.

"Laxus we can't… especially not here." She was trying to catch her breath as she sat down staring at the ground. Laxus only nodded and sat down across from her looking out the window with his sound pods on.

After a while the train came to a stop and they got off. They talked to the requestor, once they did that they checked into their apartment. They only had 2 hours to get ready so Lucy went and took a shower before putting on a gorgeous dark blue dress that was tight at the top before flowing out at the bottom. With a pair of solid black heels to match it. Her hair flowing down to the middle of her back in perfect curls. Matte blue lipstick, smokey black eyes. Lucy looked gorgeous. Like... Gorgeous and Laxus could not keep his eyes off of her. Laxus wore a simple tux but to match lucy he had a dak blue undershirt. She took his hand and they left walking to the party where Lucy had not seen this man nobles since she was a little girl.

They had been kind and greeted everyone like they should've before dancing together. It was a very lovely seen if you had to describe it. Lucy had on hand is his and another one on his shoulder while his was on hip, which caused her to blush some. Lucy smiled at laxus laughing at how goofy he was when they would speak. You didn't even have to know what they were saying in order for it to be… amazing.

'Laxus i didn't know you danced.." She laughed softly smiling at him.

"Yeah well it's not something i would normally let the guild know..'

" Well your secret's safe with me." She smiled.

"Good because lord only knows what'll happen if they found out that I, the great Laxus Dreyer, knew how to dance" he smirked when he saw her laugh

"getting a little to cocky there Dreyer." She rolled her eyes

"yeah but you love it, and you know you do."

"Yeah yeah yeah whatever you say Dreyer. Because you're always right"

"I am always right aren't I?" He smirked and purred

"don't push your luck Dreyer." They both started laughing before coming to dance the night away

The night slowly ended and there was no sign of any danger so the two retreated back to their rooms. Lucy was planning to shower but laxus had other plans. Once the two entered the room, laxus pinned lucy to the bed instantly attacking her mouth which she greatly returned. Their kiss headed and loving along with lustful and passionate. That night clothes were stripped, name were cried out, breaths were heavy and sweat was falling down their skin.

Neither of them new the little dragon peeking through the window. A jealous flame burning in his eyes as he watched with hate.

Okay well that was fun. I'm on my spring break so i'll try to type as much as i can. I also am going to be starting an Eren x Levi attack on titan one too because i love that ship. OTP. PLEASE leave a review and tell me what you think. I DO listen to your ideas and it motivates me. THANKS GUYS 3


	9. Chapter 9

_**Hey my lovelies. I apologize greatly for not updating fast enough. Im currently going through a rough time. I just want you guys to know i love you and THANK YOU for following, favoriting and reviewing on my chapters. It makes me extremely happy. A LOT of you guys have been wanting the shipping for Lucy x Gajeel x Laxus. So this chapter will be dedicated, to this shipping.**_

 _ **It is NOT the final ship. I repeat it is NOT NOT NOT the final ship. I will have a vote to see whos the final. I do NOT own fairy tail.**_

 _ **Instagram - Univerzes**_

 _ **\- Univerzes**_

 _ **Twitter- Univerzes**_

 _ **Kik- battlekiss**_

 _ **OKAY let's get started.**_

By the time Lucy and Laxus had gotten back to her apartment a lot of things had happened by then. They had sex a couple of times, mostly oral. Lucy was NOT about that anal life, well…maybe but it all depended on the situation. Laxus was grinning from ear to ear as they went to her apartment to drop their stuff off. There they both showered… twice because SOMEBODY *cough* Laxus *cough* wanted to have sex. Lucy did not deny having it though, but she was upset that she had to take yet another shower. After their shower they both dressed and went to the Guild. It was about two in the afternoon, it was normally lively there.

"Hola mi amigos y amigas~" Lucy smiled at everyone, and they just laughed. Mira smiled brightly and waved her over, there Gajeel was too and he had a smug look on his face as well.

"Hello my beautiful Mirajane Strauss, and The Handsome Badass Steel Dragon Slayer Gajeel." Gajeel had checked on his metal and Mirajane just started laughing

"Well hello to you too My GORGEOUS Lucy Heartfilia, Two things. Why are you in such a good mood and what would you like to eat or drink?" Mira spoke with an amused look as Gajeel snickered to himself.

"Well, the first part i'm afraid i must keep a secret." She sighed in a dramatic way before her eyes light up "Buuut I would LOVE a strawberry milkshake!" Mira laughed nodding her head before disappear. This gave chance to wrap her arms around Gajeel's neck kissing it gently. Gajeel, once again, choked on his metal. He glanced at blondie before laughing.

"You might wanna learn how to keep your hands to yourself before I decide to take you." Gajeel's hand went around her waist grabbing her ass harshly causing her to squeak.

"Don't worry about that… Laxus beat you too it." This caused his eyes to widen before glancing up at the lightning slayer who somehow managed to make his way up once he and blondie had arrived. Gajeel raised his eyebrow at him, and Laxus nodded confirming it was true with a smirk.

"Damn Bunny, didn't think you had it in you to go after sparky over there." He chuckled as he wanted Laxus frown.

"You… You and Laxus…and Gajeel… Lucy and Laxus… Lucy and Gajeel.. Blonde hair blue eyes baby's… Red eyes and blonde hair babies.. Brown eyes blonde hair babies.. Brown eyes Black haired babies.." Gajeel's and Lucy's eyes both widened in horror as they had heard Mirajane talking to herself as she slowly sat the milkshake down. The two both cursing in horror as they thought she was gone.

"Gajeel.. Go." She spoke quietly which caused him to raise an eyebrow

"Wha-" he was cut off as Mira looked at him in a _if you don't leave this instant i'm going to murder you_ look. He nodded quickly wishing Lucy a good luck which made her look terrified.

"Y-Yes Mira…" she spoke hesitantly as she glanced at Gajeel, but she didn't notice the look he had given Laxus as if telling him he wanted to talk. Laxus, on the other hand, understood what he meant and nodded. Gajeel leaving first, Laxus right behind him after 5 minutes.

"Lucy… I want you to tell me EVERYTHING that has happened so far between the three of you and if you leave out as so much as a little detail then I will not hesitate to go satan soul on you, do you understand me missy?!" Lucy look petrified. She wanted to cry, run, scream, yell for help but instead she look a very deep breath and began to tell her what happened, not leaving out a single detail.

~~~ With Gajeel and Laxus ~~~

"So, what did you need to talk about." He leaned back against the large tree resting under the tree. While the other one sits criss cross on the grassy ground.

"How'd you do it?" He spoke bluntly.

"How'd I'd bang blondie?" All he received was a grunt and told him the truth.

"To be honest, i'm not sure all I did was kiss her. She kissed back one thing led to another, we were both naked and fucking. But let me just tell you god damn! She is one sexy ass moaner." This caused Gajeel to glared at him before closing his eyes leaning against a tree now.

"Let me ask this then. How do you feel about her?" He opened one of his eyes looking at him before closing it with a deep breath awaiting his answer.

"How do I feel about her? We'll I mean… she's gorgeous, fun to mess around with and tease. I mean she's important to everyone, she's strong and she's-" he was gonna continue but Gajeel had cut him off.

"How do YOU feel about her." This caused Laxus brow to scrunch.

"What do you mean, I just told you how I felt about her…" Laxus trailed off confused for some reason. Idiot.

"Laxus. Do. You. Love. Her." Gajeel slowly stood up and raised his eyebrow. It took a few minutes for Laxus to think about if he truly had feelings for Lucy, or just her body.

"Yes. I do truly love her." He spoke seriously

"Then tell her, not that you love her, but about HER" Laxus eyes widened in surprise as the only one who knew about HER was gramps and his team.

"How did.." He slowly trailed off not sure what to say

"Your scent dumbass. Keep in mind that i'm a dragon slayer too." Gajeel spoke rolling his eyes as if the answer wasn't obvious.

"Ill tell her.. Just give me to the end of the month but tonight… tonight we make blondie feel good." He chuckled softly.

"What do YOU mean?" Gajeel raised an eyebrow actually interested in this.

"I mean we're gonna fuck blondie. Both of us and since I got oral the first time i'm getting her ass." This caused the metal dragon slayer to laugh.

"Alright, meet up and her house say… around 10?" Laxus nodded and the two went on their ways to get ready for the.. Night.

~~~ Fews hours later and Back at the Guild ~~~

"LUCY! How come you never told me this?" Mira whinned causing Lucy to roll her eyes.

"Because Mira I actually enjoy my life and yea know, my PRIVACY" Lucy sighed and hugged mira kissing her cheek "It's late mira i'm going home. Goodnight' Mira grumbled a bye and goodnight to her the lucy was on her way back to the house.

 **~WARNING WARNING SEX SCENE~ you have been warned.**

Lucy had walked into her house, her hand reached to flick on the light and when she did she gasped, her eyes widening at the sight in front of her. Gajeel and Laxus sitting on her bed wearing nothing but their boxes and god damn they looked sexy… Her eyes trailed over laxus first before looking over gajeel. She took her time looking him over especially because she hasn't see him like this before and she sure as hell wasn't gonna deny it.

"Wh.. What uh.. What are you guys doing here… and without clothes on…" her voice trailed some as she noticed both their eyes were covered with lust. Gajeel was the first to speak

"Clothes. Off. Now." He demanded, and he wasn't taking no for an answer. Lucy slowly set down her bag before grabbing the hem of her shirt and pulling it over her head shaking a little as a pool slowly formed in her lower regions. She then slowly unzipped her skirt pushing it down her curvy hips, the skirt hitting the floor. Lucy was about to move before Gajeel pointed to her bra and thong. "Off." was all he said. Lucy looked shocked before looking at Laxus who only watched her with lucy both boys fighting with their inner dragons to just pounce on the girl. She nodded before her hands slide up her back unhooking her bra. The straps fell first before she let the bra off her nipples were already hard as she watched the bra collapse onto the ground. She took a deep breath before slowly taking off her thong letting it fall as well. Gajeel hissed as the smell of her arousal. It drove him insane, Laxus too.

"Come." Laxus waved Lucy over and did as she was told. She stood in front of them Laxus taking her left ass cheek and Gajeel smacking her right causing her to blush and yelp.

Gajeel was the first one to make a move kiss her neck slowly before trailing it down to her breast, his tongue licking the nipple before grabbing the breast harshly sucking on the nipple. His free hand grabbing her other one twisting and pulling at her other nipple. Gajeel was swirling his tongue around her nipple while Laxus moved between her legs. He had spread them apart and wasted no time giving her a long slow lick at her lips. Lucy leaned her head back moaning. Her left hand in Gajeel hair gripping it tightly while her right was in Laxus hair gripping that too.

Gajeel moved away and took his boxers off revealing his cock that has metal studs along it, the height standing big and thick. He sat down and looked at Lucy who looked confused before blushing her hand grabbing Gajeel cock, rubbing it before letting out a load moan as laxus shoves two fingers inside of her. Gajeel hisses as she bends down licking all around his dick causing him to lean back in pleasure. Laxus is bringing Lucy over the edge. She's having a hard time focusing on giving Gajeel a blow job due to her moaning and Laxus. Before she cums Laxus pulls away causing her to whine but continue to suck on Gajeel's cock.

Laxus removes his boxers and Gajeel lays down on the bed smirking. He puts Lucy in the cowgirl position but not on gajeel's dick. Laxus grabs a cock and lube to put on Lucys ass. She goes to protest but Gajeel kisses her signaling him to do it down. Laxus grabs his member and slowly shoves it in her ass. Lucy whimpers in pain and clings to Gajeel tears forming. He comforts her before she moves her hips signaling him to move. Laxus chuckles before nodding at Gajeel who slowly sits Lucy down on his cock causing her to moan loudly.

After Lucy settles down the two begin to thrust into her, Lucy crying out and clinging onto to Gajeel. Gajeel kissing her, leaving hickeys on her front neck, Laxus leaving hickeys on the back of his neck and smacking her ass at the same time. Lucy was in pure heaven. She had came about 3 times now, the two boys started to thrust faster causing lucy to cry out. They both knew they were gonna cum, they both knew she was gonna cum. A couple more thrusts later and BAM. All three of them came together, they were going to say something to Lucy about it, but she has passed out already.

The two had chuckled and pulled out lying Lucy between them. She was gonna be sore tomorrow and pissed but, they'll deal with that tomorrow. All three of them passed out and were cuddling together.

~~~somewhere~~~

"Natsu! Oh Natsu harder please!" A familiar voice rang through the area, panting and moans along with the sound of slapping skin

"Shit i'm gonna cum.." Natsu grunted out as he panted heavily.

"M-me too..!" She cried out both of them cumming at the same time. They laid down and cuddled next to each other with heavy breaths.

"I've missed you so much Natsu…" she spoke slowly as she dozed off into a deep sleep

"Yeah.. Me too Lisanna" He smirked, rolling his eyes before closing them falling asleep

 _ **WELL it's currently now 2 in the morning. My back hurts and so does my mind. This took pure determination. I suck at smut scenes so i apologize. PLEASE leave a review it motivates me. Makes me determined. I LOVE YOU GUYS so much. If you have questions or want to give me ideas for the up coming chapters please review OR MESSAGE me i WILL respond to them. AIGHT univerzes out.**_


	10. Chapter 10

**_Hello my stars to my univerze, I apologize for not updating as soon as i can but i would like you to know, after reading so many fairy tail fan fictions at 2 in the morning, it inspired me to write another chapter. I will try to update as much as i can but i can't promise you guys anything. Alright I love you guys thanks for reading!_**

 ** _WARNING These ships are NOT the final ship. It is NOT the final ship. I repeat it is NOT NOT NOT the final ship. I will have a vote to see whos the final. I do NOT own fairy tail._**

 ** _OKAY let's get started_**.

Natsu woke in the morning with a groan looking around not completely sure of what had happened last night. All he truly remembers was fucking Lisanna while thinking about Lucy. To be completely honest Natsu had a problem, a huge problem. He was madly in love with Lucy and she ruined him. She got him kicked out of the guild, she took away his friends and family, she took everything he ever loved away. He is in denial, refusing to believe that he is the problem.

Natsu was slowly getting lost in his thoughts before he heard a soft groan coming from the silver haired mage next to him. He looked over at her with a raised eyebrow. He had to admit she was cute but she still never compared to Lucy and how gorgeous she was.

"Hmmm… Good morning Natsu…" she mumbled as she sat up rubbing her eyes trying to get rid of the tiredness. Natsu nodding at her as he got out of bed walking to the kitchen making a cup of coffee for himself and for her. Lisanna slowly came trudging in and sat down, yawning once more before sipping the coffee.

"Where you going?" He spoke in a confused voice as she walked out of the kitchen with her coffee, she hadn't answered him before walking back in a few moments later dressed in tight blue jeans, with a black crop top and flip flops.

"I'm going home" she spoke like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"What why?" he tilted his head in confusion but in reality he knew why she was going home.

"Because, i was just a good time for you. Natsu i know you're hung up on Lucy. Don't get me wrong i'm glad i came over yesterday and i'm glad we fucked but you're insane for her. Sometimes i envy that, i've tried everything to get your attention. I even got you to hate her but you still went back to her. I love you natsu, but… You're still hung up on her. So i suppose i'll just give up on you." she shrugged as she put her mug into the sink starting to head to the living room, grabbing her coat.

Natsu didn't even bother to say anything as she walked out of the house, gently closing the door behind her. His heart belonged to Lucy and he would do anything to get her back. Sometimes he thinks to himself he should give up on her and go for Lisanna but then he constantly thinks about all the things he loved about her. He loses his mind seeing her. He wants her and everyone knows. But so far the only two people who can truly change Natsu would be Lucy or Lisanna.

 ** _A FEW WEEKS LATER -_**

He sat on his porch staring up at the sky with a sigh closing his eyes, getting lost in thought before slowly drifting off to sleep. After a while he awoke and looked around slightly confused as it was now evening before realizing where he was. He slowly got up and walked inside taking a nice warm shower before putting on clothes. He grabbed a hat and sunglasses walking outside and through the town.

It has been a few weeks since he last saw Lucy or anyone at the least. He's been very quiet, and very kept to himself. Whenever he leaves his house he normally has something to hide who he his. He hates it but there's nothing he can truly do about it anymore. He's spent the few weeks also trying to get over his obsession of her. He's tried and tried but it's so fucking HARD for him. He's been with many, many girls. Trying to get her off his mind but the blonde always kept crowding his mind.

He took a deep breath, enjoying his walk through town as no one recognised him. He was perfectly fine until he saw a bit of blonde. He blinked a couple of times thinking maybe he was just seeing things, before looking.

There she was… Lucy.

She was smiling and laughing happily as she and Levy walked along, talking about god knows what. He wanted to run up and hug her but at the same time he knew he really could NOT do that. He took a deep breath making him calm down as he watched. He had to talk to her but alone, he was going to ATTEMPT to keep control of himself.

He wrote something down on a piece of paper, before walking past them "accidently" bumping into Lucy, slipping the piece of paper into her hand. Fear passing through Lucy's eyes as she saw the pink hair she knew too well. After that natsu decided to head home and lay on his bed waiting for the time to come.

"Lucy? Lucy are you okay?" Levy asked concerned

"Huh? Oh yeah, i'm fine Levy thanks for asking." she smiled softly "I should get going i'll talk to you later" Levy only nodded mumbling a small goodbye as she watched Lucy walk away.

Lucy took a deep breath before looking down at the note, tempted to throw it away but she sighs thinking "why the heck not" as she begins to open the note reading it:

 _Lucy,_

 _I know you probably don't want to hear from me, but I would like to explain myself on what happened. I promise i won't do anything if it makes you feel better i'll even keep my distance or you can bring someone. If you want to meet me, i'll be at the park tonight at 8. Hopefully you'll meet me if not then i understand._

 _~ Natsu_

Lucy was debating whether or not to go but after a fierce battle in her head she decided to go. She saw no harm in it, and just in case she would have a knife with her incase he did try something. She started get lost in thought as she went home to prepare herself for tonight.

These last few weeks have been nice for her, Natsu kept his distance while she was having some fun. There had been a ball and she danced with Gajeel and Laxus. She was still having a hard time to choose who she wanted to be with and what was nice was they understood, but eventually even she knew she would have to choose. As for Sting and Rogue, Rogue finally had made his move on the lovely Mirajane Strauss. They're actually a pretty cute couple or well at least they were in HER opinion. Sting finally straightened up and asked Yukino. At first she had turned him down, but after a day or two she told Sting yes.

After she was done getting dressed it was about 7:45 which meant she had 15 minutes to get to the park which was only a 10 minute walk there.

Once she got to the park she saw Natsu who looked nervous as ever which was weird, because SHE was the one who was suppose to be nervous. She sat down in front of him her expression serious along with slightly dangerous.

"Alright, explain." She just wanted to get this over with.

"Okay… Where should I begin?" He spoke softly more of asking the question to himself than to her

"Start with why you kicked me off the team, then go into why you attempted to rape me, and finally why you called me here." She spoke bluntly.

"Alright… Well it all started when Lisanna came back. I was so happy to see her, especially after the accident. Me and her started hanging out more and more, she began to tell me things that you've done to her-" he was gonna continue but Lucy quickly interrupted him

"What do you mean by the things I've done to her?"

"She said that you constantly bullied her, called her a slut, whore, bitch. She told me that you told her to drop dead and for her to kill herself… You never said that.. Did you?" He spoke softly as she looked shocked nodding slowly.

"Uhm… Continue…"

"Oh right... Well after that I grew too slowly hate you, and then… Yeah. How she managed to get the guild to dislike you at the time was beyond me to be honest. After seeing you constantly, I knew deep down inside I loved you and I wanted to be with you. But… You hated. I was slowly losing my mind. I had… Taken some things along with some drinks before the night I went to your house. I really wanted you to forgive me, but I ended up almost raping you. Believe me" he laughed dryly "I wish I could take it back.

Even now, I still want to fuck you senseless but I won't do that. I'm holding myself back, I'm trying to change for my own good. Finally, as for why I called you here…" He sat up with a cough "I plan to leave. I'm clearly not welcomed back to the guild, nor saber. I'm not really welcomed anywhere but I'm going to start a new. Dye my hair, change my name, become a new person I suppose." He shrugged while Lucy's eyes widened at the sudden information. Part of her wanted to hug him but the other half told her not to and that it would be a horrible idea.

"Natsu… You're kidding… Right?" She spoke slowly and hesitantly

"Huh? No why would I kid about this? I'm being serious Lucy, I'm leaving. Here." He slid her the address to his new house in a somewhat nearby town "It's not that far from here, if you want you can come visit." He smiled softly. Not his normally big grin but a normal one this caused Lucy eyes to slowly form tears. She was crying because even after what happened she was sad to see him go, but she was also happy for him because he was gonna start a new.

"Natsu… I wish you the best of luck in your new… Life." She got up and hugged him gently, kissing his cheek. She looked at him with a small smile letting out a small laugh.

"There's the smile that I fell in love with…" He whispered softly causing her to blush slightly. But she shook her head stepping back

"I should go… Goodbye Natsu." She turned and walked away, after a little.

On her way home her mind was lost. She was happy for him, but at the same time she couldn't believe him. Even after what happened. She walked inside of her apartment and sat down with a soft sigh. After a few moments of sitting down she got up and showered getting ready for bed. Once she was done she laid down cuddling her pillow, nuzzling it softly as she allowed sleep to take over.

Meanwhile Natsu was at the park his heart hurt but this was for the best… Or so he thought. He was walking through the woods with a small smile on his face mumbling softly to himself.

"Goodbye… Luce…"

.

.

.

.

"So… have you told her yet?" He spoke in a huff with a raised eyebrow

"Not yet, I haven't worked up the courage to tell her yet." The man closed his eyes with a soft sigh.

"If you don't tell her, I will. She deserves better than you lying to her and the other woman. I'll give you one more week after that, I'M telling her Laxus. Understand?" Laxus slowly nodded before watching the metal slayer walk away.

"Oh god... What am I going to do..." He sighed deeply shoving his hands in his pockets walking home, while the night sky with lit with bright shining stars

 ** _ALLLLLRIGHTY THEN. That's the end of this chapter. Ya'll are probably wondering what's happened to Natsu, why is he like this? What happened to his INSANITY?! Well my dears, let me tell you. I got to thinking and I decided… That I'm going make him a tiny bit normal. Well… A lot normal, after all I ship him and Lisanna so they should be happy together._**

 ** _PS! IM DOING POLLS FOR LUCY!_**

 ** _RULES: You can vote per chapter. So chapter one - to future chapters. The parings are LAXUS, AND GAJEEL. You can vote for either one or vote for both. It is up to you!_** ** _You are NOT allowed to be rude *^* I want my stars to shine bright and be happy._**

 ** _You CAN message me and tell me your ideas for next chapters, or anything else. I DO listen to them. Or comment them either one._**

 ** _FINALLY AND MOST IMPORTANTLY._**

 ** _Enjoy the story :) follow, favorite and leave a review! BYE!_**


	11. Chapter 11

_**Hello my stars to my univerze, I will try to update as much as i can but i can't promise you guys anything. Alright I love you guys thanks for reading!**_

 _ **WARNING These ships are NOT the final ship. It is NOT the final ship. I repeat it is NOT NOT NOT the final ship. I will have a vote to see whos the final. I do NOT own fairy tail.**_

 _ **POLLS:**_

 _ **Laxus x lucy : 3**_

 _ **Gajeel x Lucy : 4**_

 _ **Laxus x Lucy x Gajeel : 2**_

 _ **LET'S GET STARTED**_

The next morning Lucy woke up surprisingly peaceful, smiling out at the morning sky enjoying the way it looked. The bright morning air, the gorgeous blue sky. She thought this day was going to be a great one. She got out of bed and started her morning routine which consisted of showering, brushing her teeth then spending like 20 minutes to find a decent outfit. After she got dressed she looked in the mirror and smiled softly at her appearance, she wanted to be comfortable today. Therefore she wore gray sweatpants, a black v-neck crop top and some black and white converse. Nodding to herself she set out for the guild.

Once she got into the guild she smiled and headed up to the second floor where master was. Gently knocking on the door, she waited for a second before hearing a small "come in". Entering she took a seat and smiled at him.

"Good morning Gramps."

"Good Morning to you too my dear, how can I help you today?" He sat up interested in what she had to say because he rarely saw her in his office.

"I want you to call off the search for Natsu," His eyes widened but before he could say something she continued, "I understand what he did. He saw me yesterday and ask if me and him could meet up, which I agreed to. We sat and we talked. He told me he was moving on and starting a new life. He wants to change for the better Master, and I want him to do that without being wanted." Gramps didn't say anything as he just sat there astonished by what he was hearing. He wanted to deny it and he wanted him in jail for what he did to his precious child but he sighed deeply.

"If what you say and what he says is true then… I will send a message to all the other guilds and let them know. I will also make an announcement to the guild… They won't like this but I am willing to give it a try." he spoke hesitantly before nodding his head. This caused Lucy to squeal happily and hug him tightly whispering a small thank you.

After Lucy left the office he groaned and began to write letters explaining about what happened before jumping off his seat, walking out onto the balcony.

"OI! LISTEN UP BRATS!" At this the guild went quiet, a few whispers and mumbles here and there. "After what I was just told by Lucy, We will be giving up the search for Natsu." A lot of gasps went around some people yelling out complaints.

"QUIET! I'm not a fan of this either but this is what Lucy wants. If you want to know why, you must ask her yourself. But no one and I mean NO ONE is to hurt Natsu if you see him or are you allowed to search for him. You are to be civil and kind." After that he walked back into his office the door slamming.

"Alright. Spill it Lucy, what happened with Natsu that changed your mind," Mira spoke with confusion in her voice.

"Well, it happened while I was with Levy. Apparently he had seen me and slipped a note into my hand-"

"OH! That's why you left early?" this caused Lucy to nod and continue.

"Yes, anyway the note asked if I could meet him at the park around 8. At first I was hesitant about it but after a while I agreed. Well once I got there he looked super nervous which was weird because after what happened I should have been the nervous one. Well after I sat down i asked him Why he had kicked me off of the team, why he had tried to rape me and why he had called me there." At this Lisanna got nervous and started backing up to the door.

"Well he told me that the reason why he had kicked me off the team was because Lisanna apparently told him lies. She had told him that I had called her a whore, bitch, and a slut. Also that I told her to drop dead or kill herself which I never did." everyone's gaze fell onto Lisanna who squeaked and ran out the door before people could say anything.

"I asked him what he was talking about and he realized that I never said that, then he explained that when he came over he wanted to talk but he was drunk and he had done some drugs before he did. Whatever drugs he took caused him to lose his mind and take it out on me. Finally he called me there to tell me that he was leaving, that he was changed for good. He was gonna get over me and that he didn't want to hurt me. He apologized for everything that happened. And I forgave him, I wanted him happy but at the same time I wanted him happy without constantly being hunted down." she finished and gave everyone who was listening a smile. They all slowly nodded before sighing.

"I suppose… we could let it go, but I WILL be speaking to Lisanna and giving her a very LONG lecture because what he did was not, under ANY circumstances okay." Mira spoke with a frown.

"Yeah Lu-chan, what she did isnt okay," Levy spoke up.

"I never said it was, but at the same time it isnt a big deal anymore. Its in the past now my dears." She said with a smile.

The people around her didn't approve but at the same time they could do anything about it, they had so many questions to ask but knew not all of them would be answered. She sighed deeply before smiling. They went to say something but she raised her hand to silence them getting up at the same time.

"Well, I need to go see Laxus, I have to speak about something." They all nodded as she walked away heading up to the second floor with a small smile.

"Hey Sparky."

"Hey blondie, what are you doing up here."

"I want to go on a date. Tonight. WIth you." She smiled happily and he chuckled kissing her cheek nodding.

"You got it blondie, I'll pick you up at 8." With that he walked downstairs disappearing out the door Gajeel glaring at his back.

"What's wrong with you?" Lucy spoke, he glanced at her realizing she must've come downstairs sometimes. He didn't respond as he just grunted.

She kissed his cheek before walking out the door rubbing his head with a small sigh Mira walking up next to him with a sad smile.

"He still hasn't told her… has he?" With this he shook his head

"No, and the longer he waits the more it's gonna crush her once he finally does tell her..."

The two sighed as the went back to what they were doing.

A knock was heard on Lucys door at 8. She went to open it and saw Laxus standing there in khakis and a maroon shirt that showed off his muscles nicely. She blushed at the sight but she looked gorgeous in his eyes too. She was wearing ripped skinny jeans, along with another v-neck crop top but this time it was red. She was also wearing some black combat boots.

"U-uh… shall we get going…?" She asked while clearing her throat. He nodded and they set off. They walked laughing and talking about pretty much anything that came to mind.

Once they got to where they were going Lucy gasped. She hadn't been to an amusement park in years.

"Well, what do you wanna ride first?"

"THE ROLLER COASTER!" With that Lucy grabbed Laxus hand as she ran to it, laughing along with him.

They went on so many rides, Lucy had to take a break to sit there and breathe. She was enjoying the night, but it wasn't over yet. They had finally gotten to the ferris wheel taking a seat in it together.

"It's really pretty out. All the stars shining brightly in the sky…" Lucy admired the sky before turning to face Laxus with a smirk "Let's play a game."

"Alright, what game?"

"Would you rather." He chuckled

"Isn't that a childish game?"

"HEY! It is not. It's a lot of fun, here i'll go first.. Would you rather…. Kiss Freed or go on a date with Erza."

"Well… all I gotta do is give Erza strawberry cake and i'm pretty sure if I kissed Freed he would NEVER leave me alone… so i'll go with Erza"

"Alright your turn."

"Hmm… Sleep with Cana or Jellal."

"CANA! If I slept with Jellal, Erza would MURDER me. Like you wouldn't even know where to look for me as she tortured me, before killing me." she shivered in fear imagining the things Erza would do to her.

This went on for awhile before they decided to call it a night. They walked with each other and Laxus decided to talk about Natsu which Lucy had no problems with.

"Do you really believe him… ya'know when he said he would change."

"Well, not at first but after thinking it over if he had wanted to truly hurt me he would have done it then and there but he didn't. He told me that he was even controlling himself from taking me then and there as well." She laughed softly as they walked through the streets taking in the night air,

"Okay, well what if he did attack you? What would you have done."

" I would have stabbed him," this caused Laxus to raise an eyebrow confused on what she meant. "Oh! I had a knife with me incase he did do anything. But… I'm happy for him. He can go and live his life without being hunted down for it. Grant it what he did was wrong, but the best thing anyone can do now is move past it. And that's what he's doing. He's gonna change for the better and find true love. I'm happy for him."

Laxus nodded and before they both knew it they were in front of Lucy's apartment. She turned and smiled at him

"Thanks for tonight Laxus… I had a really good time."

"Yeah… me too Lucy."

With that he leaned down and kissed her slowly. At first it was gentle but after that it slowly got deeper, but before they could continue they were interrupted.

"Laxus…?" Laxus and Lucy jumped apart from each other, his eyes widening. Lucy being confused looked at Laxus then at the woman in front of them.

"Who are you?" the woman spoke with confusion laced in her voice.

"I'm Lucy heartfillia, Laxus's friend or well… lover I suppose you could say. Who are you."

"I'm Kagura, Laxus's Wife…"

 _ **ALRIGHTY, Thats the end of this chapter. I tried to use someone from Fairy tail as Laxus's wife and i couldn't think of anyone besides Kagura that would be… normal i suppse? Haha well YEAH. Thank you so much for reading and leaving reviews. I love you all so much! LEAVE A REVIEW FAVORITE FOLLOW ENJOY IT! Until next time my stars.**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Hello my stars to my univerze, I will try to update as much as i can but i can't promise you guys anything. Alright I love you guys thanks for reading!**_

 _ **WARNING These ships are NOT the final ship. It is NOT the final ship. I repeat it is NOT NOT NOT the final ship. I will have a vote to see whos the final. I do NOT own fairy tail.**_

 _ **POLLS:**_

 _ **Laxus x lucy : 3**_

 _ **Gajeel x Lucy : 8**_

 _ **Laxus x Lucy x Gajeel : 3**_

 _ **LET'S GET STARTED**_

* * *

"I'm Kagura, Laxus's Wife…" Wife… Wife…. _WIFE?!_ Lucy's eyes had widened in horror as she looked at Kagura, before looking at Laxus. Her eyes narrowed as tears slowly started forming.

'Wife… WIDE?! YOU'RE MARRIED?!"

"Lucy, please let me explain-" Laxus tried to speak but Lucy was NOT wanting to hear any of his shit. Not now, not EVER.

"NO! You're MARRIED Laxus. And you didn't me! How could you?! I slept with you, you fucking BASTARD. I trusted you! I… I loved you…" She began to push him growling "Was I just a good time for you? Was I such a lie? Who else knew huh? Who else knew you were married?! WERE YOU EVER GOING TO TELL ME?! ANSWER ME DAMMIT!" Lucy was crying her eyes out as she growled

"Lucy… I'm sorry.. I'm so sorry… I was going to tell you but I just…" Laxus couldn't finish his sentence as Lucy stood in front of him, hate in her eyes.

"Just what Laxus? What you didn't want to tell me because you were worried I'd stop sleeping with you? Well guess fucking what, whatever we have is OVER! Now you don't have to worry about pretending to love me just to go home to someone you love."

"Lucy please! Listen to me." Laxus was desperate because he wanted to explain himself. He loved Lucy he really did but… His heart had belonged to kagura. That was his wife, granted he cheated her multiple times with Lucy but that doesn't mean he didn't love her. He was ROYALLY FUCKED, and he had no clue how to get out of it either.

"Laxus, let me ask you something," this time it was kagura who spoke up after watching the two speak, "Do you love her?"

This caused both Laxus and Lucy to freeze. Lucy turned to Laxus her eyes widened as she waited for him to answer. It looked like so many things were going through her head and she was trying to process it all. He loved her with all his heart but again, he was Kaguras.

"Yes… but I'm yours Kagura…" this caused lucy's eyes to narrow as she waited for them to be done speaking as she had so much more to say,

"And what makes you think that I would want you back, especially after what you have done to me?" Kagura being angry wasn't the best way to describe it. She was hurt and I mean who wouldn't be, her husband was practically fucking another girl. Who if she must say and she shall, was gorgeous.

"Because I might love Lucy, but I love you more." He spoke quietly staring at the ground, Lucy slowly starting to hyperventilate.

"Oh? And why should I believe you? How do I know you aren't lying to me." Kagura raised an eyebrow interested.

"Because every time I had sex with Lucy, I was thinking of you." As those words left his mouth Lucy's world felt like it had just collapsed. She had nothing to say as she stood there in shock, in pain, slowly crying and bawling her eyes out as her hands formed fists.

"Lucy… im sor-"

" SHUT UP! SHUT UP SHUT UP JUST SHUT UP! I… I don't want to head anymore…" She had taken a step back, falling to the ground before a pair of strong arms wrapped around her.

 _ **~ a little bit earlier~**_

Gajeel was walking to Lucy's house with a sigh, he loved bunny girl but he knew he didn't have a chance against Laxus especially the way he and Lucy were going. He looked up at the sky, not really interested in thinking anymore.

He stopped walking as he began to hear voices come from outside in front of Lucy's apartment, slowly stalking his way forward he saw Laxus and Lucy. Although what made his eyes widen was the sight of Kagura. Yeah he's heard of her, hell he even met her. She was really nice and Laxus was definitely into her, even like that.

"Laxus, let me ask you something," this time it was kagura who had spoken up, "Do you love her?"

Gajeel saw both Laxus and Lucy to freeze. He watched as Lucy turned to Laxus her eyes widening as she had waited for him to answer. It looked like so many things were going through her head and she was trying to process it all. Gajeel even had to raise an eyebrow interested in the answer.

"Yes… but I'm yours Kagura…" Gajeel saw Lucy's eyes narrow as if she couldn't believe what she was hearing, and he couldn't blame her because he was shocked as well.

"And what makes you think that I would want you back, especially after what you have done to me?" Gajeel KNEW that Kagura was BEYOND mad. I mean after all she was hurt and who wouldn't be, her husband was practically fucking another girl. He would be furious if that was him.

"Because I might love Lucy, but I love you more." Gajeel's eyes had widened at this, his eyes watching Laxus but also keeping an eye on lucy because she began to hyperventilate.

"Oh? And why should I believe you? How do I know you aren't lying to me."

"Because every time I had sex with Lucy, I was thinking of you." Gajeel lost it. His eyes narrowed into slits as he stalked up to Laxus. He was going to KILL him, but before he could he saw Lucy begin to collapse. Rushing to her side he grabbed her in time before she hit the ground.

 _ **~present~**_

"G.. Gajeel…" She choked on a sob as she hugged him tightly, gajeel glared at Laxus as he made his way over to Kagura, watching him give her a soft kiss.

"Oi! Laxus you pick right here and right now. Lucy or Kagura."

To be honest that was probably one of THE hardest things Laxus had to do in his life. The two woman he loved more than anything, and he could only have one. Lucy was clinging to Gajeel crying her poor heart out while Kagura stood there looking like she was almost in tears as well, and it was rare for this woman to cry.

"I'm sorry but… My heart belongs to Kagura." with those words Lucy looked up at Gajeel with a smile tears still falling down her face.

"And my heart belongs to Gajeel… but can we go inside I don't want to be around THEM anymore… please.." despite what she said she was still bawling her eyes out. Gajeel nodded and went inside.

"Its best ya'll leave now before I make you leave." With that he slammed the door the blonde letting out a strangled sob that she had been holding in.

Gajeel walked over to the bed and laid her down crawling in with her, holding her close as she cried herself to sleep. Gajeel nuzzling her cheek gently making sure she's asleep and kissing her forehead before falling into a light slumber incase anything happened.

Meanwhile outside, Laxus had taken a deep breath glancing at Kagura who had a small smile on her lips as she turned and looked at him

"C'mon, let's go home." she spoke with a soft voice.

"Yeah… Let's go home…"

* * *

MEANWHILE, Natsu was wondering around looking for a certain short haired white mage. He found her sitting on an edge humming to herself as she swung her legs. He slowly approached her sitting down next to her causing her to let out a small smile.

"Hey…" She spoke gently.

"I'm leaving.." he spoke as he looked out into the sky with a small smile

"Why…?'

"Because I want to change, I want to start a new life without having to worry about being hunted down or losing my mind. I want to be happy, I want to be in love and Lisanna i'm in love with you. I know i've been obsessing over Lucy but Lis I love you, and i want you to come with me." His eyes never went to hers but he knew her eyes widened as he heard a small gasp.. "I want you to start a family with Lis, I want to be happy… I want US to be happy… So what do you say?" he asked softly still not looking at her.

"When do you leave?"

"Tomorrow morning at 9…" she nodded still not giving him her answer.

"Alright. I'll go." She smiled as she looked at him, this time Natsu looking back in shock.

Natsu slowly began to cry as he hugged her kissing her all over her face chanting about how much he loved her and how he doesn't want to lose her. Lets just say… that night while there was one in pain, and one in joy…

No matter how bad it looked or seemed right now, their future started to shine just a little bit brighter that night.

* * *

 _ **ALRIGHT I'M DONE WITH THIS CHAPTER I REALLY hope you guys enjoyed it. My favorite part is the ending to be honest, it made me smile writing that. I also have an announcement,**_

 _ **ANNOUNCEMENT IS~**_

 _ **I have not decided yet but i might stop writing this story, i have NOT decided yet so it's not final. I want you guys to tell me whether not i should continue to write and if so how could I make it better. I also apologize for not making this chapter oh so long. please forgive me!**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**Hello my stars to my univerze, I will try to update as much as i can but i can't promise you guys anything. Alright I love you guys thanks for reading!**_

 _ **ATTENTION → I have decided that after this chapter I am going to start a new fanfiction based off the book series The Selection by Kiera Cass, I recommend you read the series it's a very good one.**_

 _ **POLLS:**_

 _ **Laxus x lucy : 3**_

 _ **Gajeel x Lucy : 8**_

 _ **Laxus x Lucy x Gajeel : 3**_

 _ **LET'S GET STARTED**_

* * *

That morning Lucy woke up and realized two things. One, her heart was broken, she thought Laxus loved her and all honesty she was going to choose him after the date because she was in love with him. She now hated to admit it but she was, but… that doesn't matter now because he has wife. She feels so stupid about this. And Two, she had grown up a little more. She realized that Laxus only used her for sex and nothing more, while Gajeel actually care for her and loved her with a burning passion, or at least that's what she assumed.

She had opened her eyes letting a soft quiet groan as she looked before realizing that she as in the arms of Gajeel. Her eyes slowly focusing on his body as she smiled softly. Her small hand slowly trailing up his arms as she rubbed the bolts on his arm letting out soft giggle. Her hand continued to trail up going to his neck, causing him to shiver as he adjusted a little pulling her closer to his body. She chuckled softly once more trying to keep him from waking up as her hand went over his face with a smile tracing the outline of his jaw and everything.

Yes last night had hurt her greatly but she was not going to let it run her life and affect her in a horrible miserable way, it just wasn't happening. She didn't want to see nor speak to Laxus ever again but she knew that wasn't possible since he goes to guild, so she just had to suck it up. While she was getting lost in thought she hadn't realized that Gajeel had woken up and was staring at her with his beautiful crimson eyes. Once she snapped out of her thoughts and looked back up and the Iron dragon slayer she gasped softly not having to expect him to be awake this fast.

"Good Morning Gajeel…" she spoke with a quiet and gentle voice giving him a small smile.

"Good morning Bunny girl." she began to pout at the nickname before giggling to herself causing him to raise an eyebrow "What's got you so giggling this morning?"

"Nothing nothing, but I do need to shower so if you could please let go of me that would be great."

"Oh sorry." Gajeel reluctantly let go her hiding back his frown, Lucy missing the warmth of his arms already as she sat up.

"How about this, you start making breakfast while I shower, and if I finish showering before you finish cooking, i'll take over while you go shower. Deal?"

"Alright, I can live with that."

With that Lucy got up and grabbed an extra pair of clothes before making her way to the bathroom, closing the door but not realizing she didn't close it all the way. Gajeel was sitting on the bed taking a deep breath before getting up and making it way to the kitchen or well… he WAS, that is until something cause his eye. What he saw made his heart stop.

He saw Lucy changing, slowly taking her clothes off before he saw her lacy bra and thong, he never took her for a thong person but then again if she wore a bunny costume who knew what she was into too. His eyes slowly trailed over her glorious hourglass figure. His eyes were glued to her like he knew he should look away but he just couldn't. He watched her slowly push her thong down, growling softly as he watched her bent. Oh he wanted her, he wanted her bad, but he knew he couldn't do anything. He continued to watch her until she disappeared from sight.

Letting out a groan he made his way to the kitchen trying to ignore his boner as he began to pull out things to make pancakes with along with bacon and sausages. He began to cook, getting done with all of the pancakes before getting ready to cook the bacon. Before he could get started he heard footsteps coming from behind, turning around he saw Lucy in an adorable white spring dress. It hugged her chest and stomach nicely before flowing out going above her knees. He noticed that instead of having heels to go with it she had some black combat boots.

"Alright the shower is all yours."

"Aight, just don't burn my bacon."

"HEY! I do not burn food thank you very much," she pouted as she spoke letting out a huff

"Yeah yeah yeah i'll believe it when I see it." With a chuckle he and Lucy switched places, her taking over the kitchen while he went to the bathroom to enjoy his shower.

Once Gajeel had taken his shower he wrapped the towel around his waist, low. Walking out of the bathroom and into the kitchen where Lucy was dishing out the food but freezing once she saw what Gajeel looked like.

Pretty much lets just say this man looked like a fucking sexy ass GOD, and she wasn't exaggerating when she said this. Gajeel had no shirt on, his hair was dripping wet still, he had an eight back that was perfect, his muscles oh dear lord his muscles. Lucy watched as a drop of water slid down his chest, slowly past his abs and down to his delicious v-line and to the down that was dangerously low on his waist. Her heart had sped up and a pool was slowly forming in her lower regions.

Gajeel watched her, taking a deep breath his eyes narrowing as he smelt her delicious arousal, slowly making his way over to her watching her back up until she hit the counter with her back along with her letting out a squeak. His arms going on both sides of her trapping her between him, and the counter not allowing her to escape.

His head sunk down low next to her neck taking a deep breath, breathing in her intoxicating scent that would drive almost anyone insane if they smelt it like he could. His hands slide up her sides slowly before going back down letting out a growl, a possessive growl at that. His hands tightly gripped her waist as he brought her close. His head leaning down into her neck more giving it a long slow lick before nipping at it.

Lucy whimpering as her hands went up to his chest attempting to push him away "G-Gajeel… w-we need to ah… w-we need to eat…" She groaned softly leaning her head back as he bit and sucked on her neck leaving a hickey.

"Why eat that… when I could just eat you…" he growled huskily into her ear causing her to shiver and her knees to almost buckle causing him to smirk yet pull away, "but you're right, we should probably eat, although I need clothes in order to go someone where."

"O-oh right.." she stood in shock for a moment before pushing passed quickly grabbing him clothes to put on, setting them down on top of her bed walking back into the kitchen, " Your clothes are on my bed."

With a nod Gajeel went to change before coming back a few moments the later the two sitting down enjoying their breakfast both of them teasing each other. Once they were done they cleaned up and headed out for the guild. Lucy smiling and waving to everyone telling them 'Good morning' while Gajeel went over to sit at the bar ordering a beer and some metal to snack on. Lately after everything that happened the guild was still very lively.

For the rest of the day, Lucy and Gajeel had spent it at the guild goofing and making fun of each other, occasionally getting picked on by another guild member on how close they were. By the time evening had shown up Lucy had decided to help Mira clean up, and asked if Gajeel could wait for her which he had no problem doing.

"Hey Gajeel." a small petite voice came and he looked down to see Levy

"What's up shorty?" he raised an eyebrow on how she nervously shifted from foot to foot, looking almost anywhere but him. He sniffed the air and realize she no longer had Jets smell on her causing him looked slightly confused.

"Can we talk.. Outside please?"

"Uhm… sure?"

With that the two of them walked outside, Gajeel not really interested in anything she had to say but decided to just go along anyway. After they got outside they walked to a nearby bench and sat down.

"So… What's this about?"

"Gajeel.. I.. I'm not sure how I should say this…" Gajeel could hear her heart beat start to speed up and his eyes furrowed in confusion, he had a small hunch on what was going on but he didn't want to be sure about it.

"Just say it shorty." he grunted out and with that she gave a quick nod taking a breath. Standing up turning to look at him with determination.

" I'M IN LOVE WITH YOU GAJEEL!" She closed her eyes yelling, while his eyes widened in shock and surprise, neither of them noticing Lucy who's standing in shock a few feet away.

* * *

 _ **Alrighty guys thats the end of this chapter thank you so much for reading and reviewing my story. I love you guys so much! Thank you!**_


	14. Chapter 14

_**I want to first off say that I apologize for not making another chapter, My friend had shot himself in the head on friday and was on life support until monday at 3:55 and passed away. This week has been a very bad week for me, and thursday I attended his one night only funeral. To say the least I was a mess, I was going to do it that but I was crying my eyes out, I had a huge headache and it was just… really bad. Last night, I was busy with prom walk and everything BUT! Today i'm feeling much better so let's get chapter started!**_

"I'M IN LOVE WITH YOU GAJEEL!". Was all Lucy could comprehend as she stared at Levy in shock her eyes widening slowly. She looked at Gajeel then at Levy her heart slowly starting to race. She couldn't lose him too.

"Wait… What?" Gajeel was suddenly very confused.

"I love you Gajeel, Jet found someone else months ago and left me. He loved someone else… So after he and I broke up, I saw how close you and Lucy were getting and I wanted to be that close to you. I slowly started falling in love with you again…" The petite blue haired girl spoke in a soft voice.

" Sorry shorty, but my heart belongs to Lucy." he grunted.

"But…" She whispered sadly

"No buts shorty, now I gotta get back to her before she comes looking for me." Gajeel started to get up. Lucy quickly looked at them before running back to the guild making it seem like she was never there.

"What does she have that i don't?! What can she give you that I can't?!" Levy started yelling as Gajeel walked away. "I'M BETTER THAN HER!"

With that Gajeel stopped walking and turned around to face her, "No. You're not. Lucy might have her flaws and might not be put together right now, but in my eyes she is perfect. She could

choose ANYONE over me and I still think she would be perfect. You are NOT better than her. So don't ever say that you are because you're not."

With that Gajeel went back to the guild with a grunt and grabbed Lucy dragging her home causing her to move quickly. Once they got into Lucy's apartment he picked her up and threw her on the bed causing her to squeal.

"What's wrong Gajeel?" Lucy looked up at him with a tilted head.

"God you're so sexy…" he trailed off as he leaned down and gently kissed her softly, nipping at her lower lip.

He slowly leaned down his body pressed tightly against her, spreading her legs so he had a place to put himself. His lips once again captured hers. At first the kiss was gentle but he slowly made it deeper causing her to gasp. Taking this moment he slipped his tongue into her mouth, his tongue fighting and swirling around hers as she groaned into it. His hands slowly slid down her body and grabbed her ass giving her cheeks a hard squeeze as he left her up so he could grind against her. Pulling away from the kiss, she whimpered at the tension that was building up in her lower region.

"Gajeel…. P...please…" She panted softly.

And with that Gajeel gave her everything that she wanted that night, and he made her feel so good. He loved her greatly. Once they were done Lucy laid panting on Gajeel's chest as he stroked her gorgeous hair letting out a small purr in delight. He may…. Or may not have "accidently" marked her.

"Hey Gajeel.." Luc began slowly. But the only thing she got was a grunt. "Do you really love me…?"

"I do, and I want to spend every second with you for the rest of my life…" Gajeel spoke softly, as Lucy turned to look at him kissing him softly.

"Then you will…" She smiled and Gajeel flipped them over to where he was on top and they went at it for the rest of the night.

 _ **A FEW YEARS LATER**_

"Mom."

"No. Shut up go away."

"Mooommm"

"Go awayyyyyy"

"But dad said-"

"I don't get a flying banana about what your dad said, let me sleep!"

"I didn't want to do this but…"

"NO DON'T YOU DA-" with that the blonde was soaked in water causing her to jolt up from her bed and give her 6 year old son a death glare.

"Uh oh…"

"Uh oh is right. Run." With that the little boy took off with his mother running after him throughout the house making their way to the kitchen.

'JONATHAN GET BACK HERE!"

"NO! IT'S NOT MY FAULT DAD TOLD ME TOO!" she glared at her son even more who saw his dad walking into the kitchen.

"DAD! Help me! Tell her that it was your idea to pour water on her!" Gajeel looked between his son and his wife seeing her mad.

"I have no clue on what you're talking about.'" with this his son gasped

"You… Traitor!" Jonathan yelled as his mom chased him once more but Gajeel picked her up and threw her over his shoulder.

"Good morning Mrs. Redfox." He smiled setting her down in a chair as he went and made breakfast

"Yeah. Morning to you too Mr. Redfox." she turned to look at her son who was taking his seat. "You just go lucky kid, but daddy has to leave soon." she smirked as her son paled

"Dad. Help. ME." He pleaded to his dad who just looked at him.

"Sorry kid. Still have no clue what you're talking about." he said winking,

"You traitor!" Jonathan hissed before grumbling as he ate his breakfast.

Lucy wasn't really mad… okay well maybe a little but it happens. She leaned back and smiled softly as she stared at her family. After everything that happened with Natsu and Laxus, it all settled out.

Natsu and Lisanna got married, invite all of Fairy tail to the wedding. Everyone was on good terms with them now so Natsu was allowed back into fairy tail which he gladly accepted. They now have a daughter named Lisa whose 4, she looks more like Natsu than she does Lisanna.

Juvia and Gray finally got together after months of them playing hard to get. Juvia is five months pregnant with a son along the way. They are a very cute couple and everyone was happy for them.

Laxus and Kagura had a son and a daughter together, the son is now 8 and his name is Luke and their daughter is 6 and her name is Katie.

Mira and Rogue had a daughter named Riley and a son named Mike, they're both twins so they're both 8.

Finally, Yukino and Sting managed to get together, and she is 7 months pregnant. No one knows the name of the baby yet because they're constantly arguing over what they're gonna name him or her. They don't even know the gender of their baby because they wanted it to be a surprise themselves.

Everyone is happy and everyone is in love with everyone. It's amazing. And their family is getting bigger and bigger throughout the years. Its hard for everyone to go on jobs due to the children but they manage.

 _ **THE END! Feel free to read my other story called The Selection. BYE NOW!**_


End file.
